Heaven's Frozen Portal
by WereCat-Yoruichi
Summary: There was no way Toshiro could fight this many Hollows on his own. There had to be hundreds. In an attempt to save his men and his Lieutenant, he takes a hard blow to the head. Picked up and carried off by the last surviving Anima portal, he finds himself in the Kingdom of Fiore. Can he return home with the help of Fairy Tail's 'strongest team?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Fan Fiction ever and I`m kind of nervous about posting it... Pleaseee go easy on me :)**

**I hope you like my story and if you like it please tell me so I can upload more! (The other chapters will be longer)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Matsumoto! Call for a retreat. There are to many to fight off!"

"But Captain! I cant just leave you to fight alone! There's no end to them!"

"This is an order, Matsumoto! Ill come right after you've all gone."

"Alright… But promise you'll be right behind me!?"

"I Promise. Now go!"

As soon as his lieutenant left, Toshiro got ready to use his last resort. He knew he couldn't defeat all these hollows. Especially since for some reason or another, they seemed to be working in unison.

Only about 4 hours ago, Half of squad 10 was sent out on a mission to exterminate a huge horde of hollows, only when they arrived, It seemed more like any army then anything. Nearly 30 of his Toshiro's men had already fallen. None of them expected there to be this many of them. All of this because of the department of research and development made a 'mistake.' That damn Mayuri was In for it this time… Toshiro growled.

"BANKAI….! Deigen Hyorinmaru!"

The pressure of Toshiro's Bankai spread across the grounds, Freezing everything in its path. One after another the hollows were frozen and shattered. It didn't hold them off for long, as more came closer and He was forced into a close combat style. The hollow swiped at him from his left, Toshiro, using its fore arm for leverage jumped up and over, slicing its mask in the process. More hollows came close and closer as him movements got tighter and more refined as he got into the style. "This spiritual pressure… its nothing I've ever felt before… where did it come from just now_?" He thought. Toshiro was brought out of his musings when a hollow attacked him from behind. He spun to the side narrowly missing its claw as it passed. He found an opening in their defences and he swung multiple ice dragons from the tip of his sword Freezing and shattering the closest hollows instantaneously.

In between the roars of the hollows, he heard a familiar voice. He turned around in disbelief

"Captain! I know you told me not to… But I had to come hel-"

Her voice was cut off by the roar of a huge hollow closing in from behind. Matsumoto stood there for a moment before turning around, just as she saw the hollow getting ready to strike.

"Damn it!" Yelled Toshiro. She wasn't supposed to come back so why did she….

He didn't stop to finish the thought.

The hollow brought down it arm, equipped with spikes coming out the end. Matsumoto was to stunned to get out of the way in time. "H-AHH!?" She screeched. Terrified that she was going to die and that she had no choice in the matter. But the hollow never touched her… everything seemed to stop as her captain was thrown to the side, falling as if in slow motion before he finally hit the ground. Hard. It took her a moment to realize what happened before her ears stopped ringing and time started to speed back up. Her captain just saved her life. She was brought back to her senses when she was a pool of blood coming from Toshiro.

"CAPTAIN!?" Matsumoto ran to her captain and kneeled down beside him. She flipped him onto his back, only to find three large gashes. One on his forehead. One across his right eye. And the deepest gash, was centered across his throat. She started to weep as her captains pulse started to fade and blood spurred from his throat and mouth as he tried to keep his breath. The hollows were closing in again, and the backup she called for during the retreat was still on its way. "Damn it! Damn it…" she couldn't do anything to help him. If only she done what he ordered and trusted he would follow. If she didn't come back then this wouldn't be happening! Matsumoto leaned further over her captain closing her eyes so she didn't see the hollows lunging at them. She didn't care if what happened to her. She was not going to leave her captain.

"I-Its all o-ove-r… D-damn it all-l to Hell" she stutter out in between her cries

She waited for impact. But once again it never came. The dark clouds that were covering the skies split open. The hollows looked towards the skies along with Matsumoto. Everything went silent. The hollows stopped approaching. They stopped roaring. They just stared. Even Matsumoto stopped weeping to look to the sky. A hole had opened in the clouds and it stung Her eyes just to continue looking up. It was just so bright. Everything that was able to see stared to the sky in awe and bewilderment and for a moment the world was peaceful with not a sound resonating through the air. The hollows broke the silence with screeches from all around. Matsumoto couldn't help but wonder. They were screeches of fear. Terror. Something that could terrify a hollow? The hollows took off into the opposite directions, As if trying to run for there lives… The hole opened wider and golden sparkling particles started to fall. They looked almost like diamonds. They were the single most beautiful things shed ever seen. Her awe turned to confusion and confusion turned to Fear. Fear that her captain was going to leave her alone, as the particles enclosed around Toshiro, causing his body to flash in and out of existence. He was slowly beginning to rise up with his body still fading and blood still spurring from his many wounds.

"CAPTAIN! Captain No!" Matsumoto started.

"Please don't leave me behind! Please…" she begged at her long unconscious Captain "Come back…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach or Fairy tail!**

**Please review and tell me what you think or if there's anything I need to change :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Nnnn…"

The Artificial light was blinding his eyes along with the intense white of the room but everything was still blurry… and where was he…?

"Hey what da know he's wakin up!" Toshiro couldn't make out his face… only that he had outrageous pink hair. Where was he? Seriously… and he thought his hair was odd… his vision started to clear and he noticed the boy in front of him to have slanted eyes and a big grin on his face… and he was leaning way to close for comfort. He moved his head to the side and noticed a few others in the room, A small girl with long blue hair, A tall and tough looking woman with red hair, A rather busty blonde woman, 2 cats…?, and a dark haired man not wearing a shirt. There were so many questions he had to ask right now. Only, he couldn't speak. No matter how many times he tried, all that came out were small noises and grunts. Not to mention he throat was killing him right now. He tried looking harder to see everyone's faces or to recognize his surroundings. Something bothered him for a moment and he stopped dead in thought. He slowly lifted his arm and tried to touch his right eye, warily though. As if it would bit him. He touched the tip of his fingers to where his eye should be but only felt a soft fabric. The patch reminded him of what had happened the previous night. The blow he took to his head, eye, and throat. The shock and pain on his lieutenant's face as he started to bleed out all over the field . remembering suddenly gave him a pounding head ache.

"Erza" he saw the blonde woman whisper. "he looks confused. Is he really gonna be ok?"

"You worry to much Lucy! He'll be fine. Wendy's the best at healing!" The red head winked and nodded at the small girl.

Ok. So the blonde one is Lucy. The Red head is Erza. And the Blue haired one is Wendy? What strange names.

"I wonder what the kid did to get so beat up?"

"He's got some weird hair!" The pink haired one said. Why does everyone always talk as if he's not in the room!?

" like you're the one to talk Natsu!"

"What was the Grey?!"

"Lizard breath!"

"Damn Stripper!"

"Flame brain!"

"Perv-"

"Shut up both of you!" Yelled Erza from the corner. The two squabbling boys stopped immediately and looked terrified.

'Wimps.' He thought.

"Don't you think we should explain what happened to him?" Erza continued. "he obviously looks confused"

Natsu shot forward from his spot so he could explain what happened. Truthfully, Toshiro would rather have Erza explain. She seemed to be the one here in control.

"So." Natsu started. "We were on our way back from a job request, A really boring what at that. I mean we were supposed to catch a criminal named Keith or something. They said it would be hard but I could have taken him on alone with no trouble. But Noo everyone had to help so we could split the jewels evenly. And we got paid way to much for such a little-"

In a matter of seconds Natsu was crouched down holding his head like a child. Erza had come up from behind and punched the top of his head really hard.

"That's enough, stupid" scolded Erza "Ill be explaining now since you have no clue as to what the concept on topic means. Anyway. Were on our way back from the job we were assigned to when we saw a small river that had an awfully red cast to it. A little farther upstream we saw a pool of blood leaking into the water. that's when we saw you lying on your back in the bushes. We don't know what happened to you or where you came from kid but you were nearly dead. And even though you were only hanging on by a thread, We decided to heal you. Well Wendy did the healing but we were there for emotional support. After we got you somewhat stable, we brought you back to our guild. you've been out for 5 days know. Its about time you woke up!"

Toshiro was more confused then ever know. How did he end up in another spot entirely? how did he hold onto life fore so long after he got the gash through his throat? What is a guild? Why are there two cats staring at him? And 5 days?!

"Well?" Lucy asked "aren't you gonna tell us anything?"

"Um Lucy… He cant speak… It will take a little while before his throat will completely heal. But I can get to it right away!

"Alright then. Well leave you to it. Well be back in a few hours to check on you." stated Grey. He slightly ruffled her hair then followed the others out the door.

"…I cn …tlkk you knw..." Toshiro managed to choke out.

"I know you can. But just barley… and um… If they knew you could talk they wouldn't stop asking you questions until they got the answer they wanted. Its not that they're bad people or anything! They're just very persistent… You'll really like them once you get to know them! I Swear!? Wendy said frantic about the second half.

"Whre `m I" He slurred

"Well… your at the wizard guild `Fairy Tail`" She replied happily.

"Whre nd Wht is tht?"

Wendy looked confused about his question but answered anyway. " `Fairy Tail` is located in the kingdom of Fiore And it the strongest guild in the entire kingdom. We go on jobs to earn jewels and make a living…. But I don't understand how you wouldn't know about Fiore or Wizard guilds…. Did you get amnesia?"

Hmm…. Amnesia…. That sounds like a very good excuse for the moment. Considering all these factors he would surly need one. It was obvious the people here could see him just fine, and he knew he wasn't in his own home anymore. Was this possibly another world_ he wasn't sure it was possible. But he wouldn't rule out the idea. Anyway if he told her what happened, he would send him to an insane asylum for sure. Not that he couldn't escape but, he could use these people to find information and to find a way home.

"Wll I don re-member" Toshiro said innocently, Hoping he didn't come of creepy. "I-f I did rembr wouldn that prove tht I dont hve amnesia?"

Wendy thought about this for a moment. Looking slightly confused by what he had said. It was probably because he's voice was still ragged, and seemed to be getting worse as it went on.

"I guess your right about that. Its really sad when someone looses their memory. Then they have no idea what their life was like before! I'm really sorry for all that you've lost…" Wendy whimpered sadly.

He felt bad about lying to the small girl. One that had healed him no less. But he didn't have a choice. He had to do this. This was the only way to get home and show Rangiku and Momo that he was still alive.

"I had better continue healing you before the others come back… and I wouldn't talk anymore till I'm done. I don't want you to reopen your throat." She said sweetly. A blue light came from her hands and it

looked almost like a healing Kido but in another colour.

"Is this what wizards are like?" Toshiro thought.

Right After her captain had died and disappeared, the back up arrived. The captain and lieutenant of squad 2 arrived leading a small arsenal of men. They were to late though. As the hollows had all disappeared and all that was left was a crying Matsumoto in the center of the field, Clutching onto a blood covered scarf that was tied around her captains neck. It was knocked off when he was attacked and it was all that was left of him. Captain Soi-feng went to survey the area along with the other few men, while lieutenant Omayda was left to bring Matsumoto back to the seiretei. It was easier said then done. She wouldn't even try to stand up. She just stayed bent over crying for all she was worth. It ended with Omayda carrying her back to the seiretei. He didn't bother asking what happened to Captain Histugaya. He could already tell from the bloodied scarf and Matsumotos cries. After she was healed she was called to the captains meeting to explain what happened. Everyone was sceptical about `being taken to the sky by a bright light` as which Matsumoto explained it. But the captains knew she wasn't stretching the truth from her swollen eyes and the grief written all over her face. None was more saddened by the news then Momo. Who broke down crying as soon as she heard. And for the last five days, they'd been staying side by side with each other. Not daring to leave the other alone. The third seats in squad 10 had taken over command for the time being as the lieutenant wasn't able to lead in her condition. Motsumoto was still convinced what happened was her fault. So she started wearing his scarf around her neck as a constant reminder. Every soldier in squad 10 was devastated at the loss of their captain. Not once in the past five days did even one of the members give off any shred of happiness.

"Rangiku wake up"

Rangiku slowly opened her eyes to find Renji, Shuhei, and Kira staring down at her. She silently sat up and stared into the distance.

"Come on Rangiku" Kira started

Shuhei sighed. "Why don't you come have a drink with us tonight. And you should bring Momo Too"

"I'm not in the mood to drink all I want to do is sleep" Matsumoto replied

Renji sighed but said nothing. He looked to Kira for help seeing as he was better at this stuff.

"Life is painful" Started Kira. Matsumoto slowly turned to look at him. Waiting for what he was about to say.

"It gets complicated, and sometimes you have no idea where to go or what to do. Lots of times people just let themselves get lost, dropping into a wide open, huge abyss. Rangiku, don't let yourself get lost. We're all here with you. You have to push through all that hurts us, work past all your memories that are haunting you. Sometimes the things that hurt us are the things that make us The strongest. Even when it hurts, never stop yourself from living." "Didn't Captain Hitsugaya always say something along those lines? No matter what happened to him, he kept moving. He didn't dwell on the past. I think it's time you took a page from his book. He would definitely hate to see he cheerful lieutenant down and depressed on his behalf."

Matsumoto`s eyes started to tear up again as she started Her friends. She didn't take any time to think about what he said. She didn't need to because she knew he was right. Captain never dwelled on things and would hate to see like this. She stopped crying enough so she could speak.

"Your right…" she said quietly. "I understand… and I think the rest of the squad needs to here it too."

"Alright" Shuhei smiled. "We'll all come with you."

"And we'll make sure Momo is there as well." Renji helped her up as Kira went to find Momo. Rangiku slowly dragged her feet into the washroom to clean her face, but didn't dare look in the mirror. She knew her eyes most nearly be swollen shut by this point. Kira came back with Momo, and together they all went to the center barracks where they called the squad members. Momo went to join the crowd and Kira, Renji, Shuhei and Rangiku stood up front. She looked at Kira for a second before he nodded for her to start.

"So…" she started. Her voice sounded mildly shaken but continued on. "After some encouragement from my friends beside me, I finally, um, realized…What we've been doing wouldn't make Captain happy! We've all been mopping around and depressed. But captain never dwelled on the past, he always moved forward! And if we really respected him… then we shouldn't stop moving! We should keep going just like he would have. Missing captain and wishing he was with us is completely different from what were doing now. Right now we aren't progressing. We are standing still. Captain would be ashamed if he saw us now. So… lets keep moving forward. To show that we wont be broken down or dwell on things that cant be changed. Lets move forward." For her first speech she thought she'd done well and made her point pretty clear. After a few seconds she could hear many voices of approval sounding out loud. She turned to Kira to tell him that it was all thanks to him but he already knew what she was going to say and he just shook his head and pointed at her. Silently saying that she was the one that led everyone back to the light. She was about to reply when Momo came up and hugged her as hard as she could. Rangiku saw Momo`s tears running down her face.

"Th-thank you Rang-rangiku. Your right!" she cried and look up at her close friend. Rangiku hugged her back as the squad member filed out looking much happier then they had in the past five days


	3. Chapter 3

**I own neither bleach or fairy tail!**

**By the way... In this story, there will probably be no pairings. And I will update every 2 or 3 days (if I don't I will give you a warning before hand)**

**I think that's all I need to say :) Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Wendy had finished healing Toshiro's wounds, but there was still some indications left of what had happened. He had a light scar on his forehead and a deep raw gash in his throat. He now but his voice was still ragged. He had a thick jagged scar going across his right eye, covered by a teal coloured eye patch, matching the colour of his old scarf. He hadn't seen the mark left on his Iris, but he had a feeling it was now discoloured and he would most likely not be able to see from it again. After a few more hours, the rowdy group returned and decided to "interrogate" him. Toshiro gave the story of his supposed amnesia and how he had no clue how it happened. Everyone seemed to believe him. Either that or they really didn't care all that much. All that was left to do was to find a way home. The soul society would be of no help to him because as far as they were concerned he was dead. Remembering that he also remembered that 30 of his men had fallen that day. We wondered what would become of his squad and how they were all taking the sudden lose. Toshiro now felt the worst pain he had felt in a while. Not physical mind you. But just thinking of how he couldn't keep his men alive, and how he just disappeared and left Rangiku there. What happened to her? Was she even still alive?

Toshiro tuned back in at the moment where the conversation included him.

"Hey Wendy, ya think the kid can come outta bed and see the guild? everyone wants to meet him." Grey asked. "I think that's up to Toshiro. You think you can get up now?" Wendy asked kindly.. Toshiro got an idea… if he joined this guild he could travel, gain information, and even find a way home. Which was his main priority. Who knows how they squad was holding up.

"I believe so." Toshiro said in his cold voice though more rough then usual. "If it wouldn't be to much trouble, I would like to join this guild of yours." Lucy looked confused for a second before replying. "You can use magic?" she questioned, shocked. "yes. Its one of the few things I can remember. But to use my magic I have to have my sword with me. Where is it by the way?" My spiritual pressure can pass off as magic right? Toshiro thought. I hope so… "I think master has it right now. We'll talk to him about joining you up!" Natsu said happily. Master? Master of the guild? He thought.

The group the walked through the doors wadding into the main hall. Toshiro quietly followed after, wondering what this master was like. His thoughts were stopped short when loud noises from all directions filled his ears. He looked around to see many people fighting and drinking. There were a few that looked somewhat normal, reading books and having conversations amongst one another. He looked over to the bar to see a dark haired woman drinking booze by the barrel. Oh god. He thought. It's like one of Rangiku's parties. "Is it always like this?" he asked coldly. "Yup! Pretty much!" Yelled Natsu with a huge grin on his face. Natsu's voice caught the attention of everyone in the hall as the stopped mid punch, drink, and conversation just to stare in their direction. All eyes were on Toshiro as he stood in the doorway. "Hey. You that kid that was brought in the other day. You were like half dead short stack." He heard from the corner. The temperature dropped as Toshiro started to get pissed. There were many confused glances around the room. Wondering where the sudden chill was coming from. Toshiro twitched and turned the way of the voice. He saw a Man looking like Zaraki with piercing all over his face. "…Short stack..? He asked. The irritation in his voice was clear. "the names Toshiro Hitsuguya. Not kid or short stack." The man glowered and looked away making a small 'Tch.' noise as he did. The temperature began to rise again, but no one in the guild had found out where it was coming from.

After the introductions were done. Erza announced that he will be joining our guild and the rest of the members started with yells of approval and most were saying things like "I'll drink to that!" or "lets drink to celebrate!" Really now. It was just Rangiku's parties. The thought made him twinge inside and a look of pain and regret crossed his face briefly before it disappeared. He thought erza had noticed this but if she did, she just let it go. At this moment he was heading to meet the 'Master' to be registered for the guild.

"Well, this is the where Master is. Go talk to him about joining up." The white cat spoke calmly and for the first time. Well maybe the talking cat is one of the most sane around here. Ironic really Toshiro thought. He knocked twice then opened the door to walk in. He didn't see anyone at first until he saw the two tips of a pointed hat sticking above the edge of the chair.

"Excuse my interruption but I'm Toshiro Hitsug-" wait a Minute. Toshiro slowly walked around to the other side of the chair only to find a sleeping old man. 'So this is… the master..?' he thought. Just then the old mans eyes shot open catching Toshiro slowly off guard causing him to blink in surprise. "Hah! You thought I was sleeping. Your to easily fooled kid!" The master said with a huge grin across his face "Welcome to Fairy Tail! How are you feeling? You were in pretty bad shape you know" "Ah, yes I'm feeling much better. As I was saying before I am Toshiro Hitsuguya and I would like to join Fairy Tail." Toshiro said bowing slightly. The old man looked at him as if wondering why he had manners. Clearly that wasn't the sort of thing this guild had. "Sure why not kid!" … how long is he going to call me that. I'm at least twice his age. But wait… did he just say I was in? just like that? He thought. "Excuse me sir, but would you really allow someone into you guild without knowing anything about them? I could be a criminal for all you know." "well you aren't are you?" The Master asked. "W-well no but…-" "Well then there's no issue! Go and get your stigma from Mira-Jane, and then your officially a member. Have fun!" The old men replied. "oh yes and my name's Macarav" "It's a pleasure Toshiro said as he turned to walkout. He stopped in the doorway for a moment. " I would like to ask though. Could I have my sword?" "Ah yes here ya go" Macarav through the sheathed sword at Toshiro and he caught it, smiled and simply walked out closing the door behind him. "Hmm…" Macarav mumbled when Toshiro had left, knowing there was something different about the small boy. "No matter it'll all work out in the end. Probably." Macarav said to himself.

Toshiro chose his stigma to be set in between is shoulder blades on his back . That way when he returned home, the stigma wouldn't be seen. He'd taken some time to get to know some of the members to this guild. He had conversations with Mira-Jane who was a quite sane person, a man named Elfman who liked nothing better then talking about being a man, A man called Gajeel that looked somewhat like Zaraki, And a very toned down version of Zaraki's personality, and a woman named Cana. Cana was a lot like Rangiku and Toshiro suddenly felt the urge to tell her to put down the sake and get to work, but he held it back. He knew that she wasn't Rangiku. He'd already met the 'Strongest team' as Mira-Jane had called them, and at the moment Natsu was fighting with Grey. It seems Natsu pissed Grey off again. "Hhh…" Toshiro sighed.

"Hey! Toshiro!" he heard Natsu call, pausing in his fight with Grey "You said you can use magic. Wanna fight?!" "No." Toshiro replied coldly, as usual. "Ah come on! It'll be fun!" Natsu yelled. What is he a squad 11 member?! Toshiro thought. "Like I said. I have no intension of fighting. Fighting is not a sport and shouldn't be treated as su-" Toshiro cut out his sentence and tilted to the side as a shot of fire came towards him, missing its target when he did. "Wanna fight now?" Natsu asked teasingly. Well… watching a stream of fire coming from his mouth, Toshiro was slightly interested as to what this magic is capable of. "Fine I'll fight you. But don't expect me to go all out unless you want your guild hall to be destroyed." Toshiro shrugged. "Little brat" Natsu mumbled under his breath. By now the entire guild was watching them, looking at Toshiro like he was a fool for not going all out against Natsu. Tsk. They don't know what I'm capable of. Just like that Toshiro drew his sword and shot off from his spot . Passing natsu then bounding off the nearby bar. Natsu came at him with a fist of fire but Toshiro blocked it with his forearm cooling down his temperature so the fire wouldn't burn him. Natsu looked confused for a minute but brought his fist back and tried for a round house kick the side of Toshiro's head. Toshiro ducked, manoeuvring his feet and not missing a step, while hitting his hilt into the back of Natsu's knee causing him to lose his balance. He fell forward then used his hand to propel him off the ground shooting fire from his mouth as he did. Toshiro sliced the fire with his sword and ran for natsu, He shoved his sword into the groove of the wood before switching to close combat mode. He turned on his heel jumping off the ground to catch Natsu's neck in-between his ankles before flipping him to the ground. Natsu hit the wood face first and lay still for a second before laughing and pulling himself off the ground. "Hah! You're pretty good kid!" he yelled happily despite his bloody nose. Natsu shot of the ground and came at Toshiro full force, catching Toshiro off guard when he punched his right shoulder. Which was now a blind spot due to not being able see from his right eye. His skin cringed and burned but Toshiro brushed it off before sliding on the ground turning on his back and kicking Natsu's side. It didn't have much effect but it worked for a minute none the less. Toshiro disappeared from Natsu's sight for a moment before reappearing with his sword. Natsu narrowly missed a slice to his stomach before realizing Toshiro had never fought for the fun of it. He was completely serious. Natsu decided to catch him off guard with one of his best attacks.

"Secret dragon slayer art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu yelled as his entire body burst into flames, the grin on his face was growing wider and the crowd who was watching in awe suddenly stepped back yelling at Natsu to stop before he burnt down the place. Natsu sent his attack rocking at Toshiro. Toshiro took a stance and raised his sword in to air above him. The temperature began to drop and the air started to feel heavy. Frost and cold winds came from around Toshiro's feet growing fast and covering the floor like waves on the sand.

"Rain over the frosted frozen skies! Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled as he brought down his sword. Seemingly striking the air, but the crowd looked on in wonderment as a giant ice dragon with ruby eyes shot from his sword, roaring and shooting through the air towards the oncoming exploding flame. Natsu looked shocked at the sight of a dragon coming closer to his flames. The collision between the two caused a massive bang as the room filled with steam from the fire and ice hitting into oneanother.

"He just summoned a spirit! He's a celestial wizard!" cried Lucy.

"No. his sword changed when he called out a command he has requip magic." Erza grinned happily.

Your both wrong. Didn't you see the ice around his feet? The ice dragon was proof enough. He's an ice Wizard." Grey stated. Folding his arms over his chest.

Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu and the three cats stood there in shock for a minute." The pressure it feels like… He's a dragon slayer!" Happy yelled.

The steam cleared and both sides were still standing, but the result of the two attacks could be seen in between the two. Soaking, frozen, and charred floorboards was all that was left of the floor between them. Toshiro decided that they'd caused enough damage for today and decided to end this spar quick as possible.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel."

Most of the guild turned Toshiro's way as he held both hands out in front of him closing his eyes and started incanting.

"With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number 61 Rikujokoro!"

Their eyes turned to Natsu as six thin and wide beams of light surrounded natsu, making him unable to move. "What the hell is this?!" Natsu screamed struggling to escape. " It's call Bakudo. Way of binding. And by the way, I win." Toshiro said with a slight smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention before (I knew I was forgetting something :o )**

**Bleach: After the fight with Aizen and the Fullbringers. before the beginning of the Quincy war**

**Fairy Tail: After the Grand Magic Tournament ( I know that's a long time for there to be an Anima just roamin on though but let's pretend there was a problem in Edolos. and maybe ill even add that in there! :) who knows...)**

**And I'll being switching back to the soul Soul Society from time to time to show what's going on over there. **

**And Sorry! I know this is a short chapter :s**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Come on ! Please tell me how you did that "way of binding" thing before! I thought you used ice magic, and that, was not ice magic. Toshiro thought about this for a second. He knew he couldn't tell him the real reason, so he took the easy way out. "I don't know how I could use it. I don't remember. All I do remember is that I can. I just knew how alright?" Toshiro said walking towards the bar, with Natsu tailing him. A few hours after the spar with natsu things had returned to the way things were before. People drinking fighting and laughing. Paying no heed to the damaged floor. Toshiro wondered in the back of his mind if it was ever going to be fixed, though no one else seemed to care so he let it slip his mind. "Fine. Guess I cant argue with that." Natsu huffed. "But I would like to know, about your magic. Actually to be more specific, All magic." Toshiro stated while sitting down at the bar. Natsu sat down beside him and Erza walked over to join the conversation. Erza decided to explain to him all the different types of magic. Toshiro was surprised to find out just how many there were. It varied from Card magic to ring magic. Requip magic to speed magic. Healing magic to destructive magic. There were also the magic of elements like lightning, fire, water, ice and all the others. But what Toshiro was most intrigued about were the dragon slayers. They had all the powers of the dragons of their element. And the "first generation" dragon slayers were raised by dragons themselves.

"Heyy! Guys! I found this awesome job!" Lucy came running at the three with a flyer in her hands. Wanna come with me? It'll be Toshiro's fist and we should all go together!" everyone turned to Toshiro including grey who had come up with Lucy, waiting for a response. "Sure why not." toshiro said. this was a chance to gain some information and he was not about to let it slip away. "What kind of job is it?" Toshiro asked right after. Natsu smiled at the fact toshiro had agreed. "we have to apprehend about 20 or so lower members of Grimore heart who are terrorizing the town of Ashhald. After the incident when Master Hades of Grimore heart was killed, and the higher ups are either dead or disappeared somewhere, the rest of the guild has only been causing minor disruptions. Over the last seven years the council has apparently been ignoring their antics and let other wizards take care of em. But either no one bothered, or they've still got some power to their punch!" Lucy answered giddily. Obviously exited about the job. "Well when do we leave?" toshiro asked before turning around, only to get his answer. He saw Erza with a cart of luggage behind her. "Right now" she said. Could I ask why you have so much luggage with you? Toshiro asked. A little bit shocked but hiding it behind his cold eyes.

"Hey Rangiku!" Renji called from outside the cave. "you gonna come out anytime soon?"

Ever since Rangiku got her spirits back up, she's been training. She took Kira's words to heart. She would keep moving forward. If her captain wasn't here then shed get stronger, pull her act together, and lead the squad herself. She would prove that she could do it, to everyone, and to her captain. She remembered that after the war with Aizen, Captain Hitsuguya had trained in the very cave where she is now. He trained to perfect his Bankai, and she was planning to achieve her Bankai. It was a thick, dark, open cave, and it still had torches on the walls from Toshiro. The funny part was that there was still ice that had yet to melt in the corners of the ground and ceiling. "Captain really was strong…" she thought. No. she couldn't start thinking about him now. It was her responsibility to lead now. "Rangiku are you even listening to me?!" she heard Renji call from the entrance "Ya ya I'm coming. God, its only my second day and I need to get things rolling!" Rangiku shouted over her shoulder, sheathing her sword. "Whatever. Just hurry up we're gonna be late for the Lieutenants meeting!" Renji called back to her. Rangiku started for the edge of the cave, completely exhausted. She knew Bankai training was difficult but this was insane!

Renji and Rangiku were the last ones to get to the meeting, and were still unaware of what it was about. The two took their seats at the end of the table, across from Kira and Shuhei.

"Is everyone here now?" Chojiro, the squad 1 lieutenant asked. There were a few nods throughout the room but no replies through tongue. "Good. Now, this meeting will only be brief but it is very important." some of the lieutenants were beginning to look nervous at Chojiro's words. "As you are well aware, the squad 10's Captain Hitsuguya… disappeared…" he hesitated, sending Rangiku a saddened glance before continuing. "And so now that the position of captain is vacant. The Head Captain is looking for someone to fill that spot. I suggest that you begin training now if you wish to be promoted." He finished before sitting down at the front of the table. Everyone looked around at each other. Not saying a word. Everyone loved their positions and they knew no body deserved the spot more then Rangiku. "Ya I know what you all thinking but it was my order to give the message just in case. I agree with you all though." Chojiro said after a little while. "Any way is there anything that anyone would like to bring up?" he finished. No one said anything for a little while until Yachiru stood up in her chair to face Chojiro. She wasn't her usual giddy self. She seemed sad. "Is… is Snowy really not coming back...?" she asked quietly. The rest of the lieutenants just dropped there heads. "… Aum… No… He-He's most likely not coming back…" he replied, missing the expression of hope on her face when he said "most likely". "If no bod else has anything to bring to my attention then you are dismissed."

* * *

**I chose Snowy cause that's what Shiro translates to... and Yachiru hasn't given a nickname to Toshiro that I know of yet :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for following favouriting and reviewing! any way, here is a new chapter and I hope you like it... there is an occ in here so just a warning.**

**Also, I might have to slow down on the updating for 2 reasons... one being that I sorta kinda made the story top priority over my school work and haven't done barley any of it... :s ... and two being that I know have to switch my focus to finding my camera which I dropped during the Terry Fox run through the Apple orchard, and my sources tell me, That somebody Frickin took off with it! :z Now I have to find out, out of 1400 people, who took my camera (There's also something un-nerving about somebody looking through my pictures *Shivers*) Anyway that's why I have to slow it down, I'll stop my ranting now, read on, and enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

"How much longer 'till we're there?" Natsu whined. They left for the job 6 hours ago and it seemed as though they'd been walking in circles. "We'll be there soon. Quit complaining." Grey scowled back. 'Hhh… They really are spitting images of Renji and Ichigo's personalities. The way they're constantly at each others throats, and refusing to admit that they really are best friends. There were people here that reminded him so much of the people he left behind. Watching Cana drink without a care in the world, Mira-Jane trying to make everyone happy, much like Orihime. Momo, one in the same with Wendy. Zaraki, and Gajeel. Hell even Erza, reminded him of Yoruichi. Already he felt somewhat at ease, even after he'd only known them for a very short while.' Toshiro thought. He continued watching Natsu and Grey argue amongst each other and his musings made him give the slightest smile, barley even noticeable. Though the look in his eyes told a different story. Erza looked down to him, wondering what he was thinking of. She stared at him for a minute, completely un noticed by Toshiro himself. She stopped staring to look up at the sky where Happy and Carla had come down to tell the group that they'd spotted the town up ahead. "The town is about 2 miles north of here." Carla reported. Toshiro looked down at the clothes Erza had got for him so he could blend in better. Not that his clothes were really the problem. He now wore a plain black tank top and a bright white open vest. He also wore a pair of loose dark blue jeans. And the last part was apparently chosen by Lucy, a thick turquoise chocker necklace to match his eye patch. He really hoped he wouldn't draw to much attention…

They'd made it to the town and met with the Mayor of Ashhald to let him know they received the request, and were going to start immediately. They'd asked the Mayer as well, if he could evacuate some of the area so know one would be harmed. 'I guess even the people could plan a head sometimes to.' Toshiro thought before turning back to the table where they were know headed to. Everyone sat down to discuss the plan. "So. Right off the bat, everyone will split up separately and take to different directions of the town. It's fairly large so we will each have a section to ourselves. From there we'll take out as many as we can. After the weaker ones are all gone there should only be a few of the higher ones left. The two sections closest to each other will join up in groups of two and tag te-" Erza was cut off by Happy. "Heyy wadda Carla and Me do? You haven't even mentioned us." Happy said with a scowl. "you two will be with Wendy and Natsu. I figured it was obvious. Any way, you will join up and tag teams. The teams will be Grey and I. Natsu and Lucy, and Wendy and Toshiro. Toshiro looked at Wendy and she looked back, giving a nervous and apologetic smile.

"I want to ask you something, Wendy." Toshiro said as they were leaving the building to attend their designated spaces. Wendy looked up at him with a questioning look. He had to say this is the first time someone's had to look up to him before "Y-yes what is it?" Wendy asked. Toshiro hesitated for a moment before asking. "… When were fist paired together, you seemed slightly… off… what is it that worried you?" Toshiro asked quietly. "Well I just feel bad that you had to be stuck with me as a partner, seeing as I'm not very strong and won't be much help…" She finished, looking towards the ground. "Hnn…" Toshiro sighed. It really was something Momo would have said. "Don't be stupid. Any one how is willing to have someone else's back, is as good a partner as any." Toshiro stated before running off to his area. As soon as he was out of sight he flash stepped. He wanted to get there A.S.A.P to start taking out the perpetrators. Maybe he could even get some information out of them about this situation, seeing as they were as good as caught any way.

In about twenty minutes since they left for their areas, Grey had already taken out 3 or 4 of the pests. The fourth one was a little more difficult seeing as the guy was pro at sneak attacks. He had them all piled and had cuffed in the corner, unconscious. Grey started towards Erza's area to see how things were going there. 'This job is turning out way to easy' Grey thought while yawning into his hand.

In the other areas, things were going pretty much the same, Erza didn't have to do much of anything. She just glared at them with a sword in each hand, and they dropped to their knees. Lucy called on Virgo to dig holes under their feet and catch them with her chains. Wendy went to talk some sense into them. Lecturing them into submission. Natsu just ran around scorching the poor guys and Toshiro only had to use flash step to get behind them , knock them out with the hilt of his sword and bind them with bokudo. 'When Lucy said "either no one bothered or they still had some power to their punch", I think it was the former… I don't think anyone else but us would waste there time on this guys' Toshiro thought while jumping over the roofs to get to Wendy. As far as Toshiro could sense, the were only about 4 left. That meant somebody would have to deal with two of them.

Toshiro was just meeting up with Wendy at the time she finished hand cuffing the minors from Grimore. For every group of them they'd each caught, they'd call in to the mayor to let him deal with them from there. Now it was time for the stronger ones to come out of hiding. Erza's plan was working well. "Take care of the underlings to draw out the strong ones.": Erza had said back at the office. And Toshiro couldn't have said it better himself, considering one of the four was coming his way. The man caught sight of him and stopped. Toshiro narrowed his eyes and drew his sword Wendy tried to look tough by taking a fighting stance but Toshiro could tell it wasn't working on the man in front of him.

"AH HAHA!" the man started laughing uncontrollably and Toshiro's scowl deepened. Ya he knew what he was laughing about before he even said anything. "Great this should be easy! I get a short kid and a little girl!" He yelled grinning like he was some mad man and patting Toshiro on the head. "Hey kid. You do realize your sword is longer then you right?" He asked seeming somewhat serious now. It still pissed Toshiro off though. His sword wasn't longer then he was! That was an exaggeration…. The temperature dropped as Toshiro lowered his sword somewhat. His scowl deepening. The man in front of him backed up a few meters, looking around for the source of the chilled weather.

"It doesn't matter of the appearance of the one you are about to fight. It matters only of their strength." Toshiro stated knowingly. The man looked back to Toshiro realizing where the cold was coming from. The man grinned a little bit. "So maybe this wont be so boring after all!" He said as he lunged forward. Toshiro put a hand out in front of him raising his spiritual pressure to stop the man momentarily. Toshiro was really angry right now. He was used to being called short but this man commented on the length of his sword and patted his head. The two things you never do to him. Toshiro forgot about Wendy being behind him and approached the man while he was still dazed from the sudden pressure.

(It wasn't directed toward Wendy so it didn't affect her.)

"What Is your name.?" Toshiro asked calmly. Earning a confused look from the man.

"What's it to you?!" he snapped back. Toshiro looked at him, his anger getting deeper. "Where I'm from, it is tradition to learn the name of the one you are about to take down. The same going the other way around, wouldn't you like to know the name of the man who took you down? So you can never forgive the name that was responsible for whatever happens to you afterwards?" Toshiro said in a matter of fact tone. The man clenched his teeth. And scowled as he regained his bearings. Toshiro backed away and lifted his sword once again. "If you refuse, then I will start. My name is Toshiro Hitsuguya." the man just stared at him for a minuet. "Clive Douglus." he growled through his teeth raising his fists. "Good. Let's begin." Toshiro said. The man took off from his spot with dark matter coming out of his feet. He ran forward and tried to kick at Toshiro's head and followed with a punch to his right side. Toshiro blocked the kick to his left but the punch landed right across the side of his face. 'Great he already knows my blind spot' Toshiro thought. Toshiro flash stepped behind Clive, slicing his sword across the man's back. Clive narrowly missed it as he spun forward and backed away eyeing Toshiro cautiously. "Well your obviously experienced." Clive stated. Toshiro didn't answer and just lunged forward with grace in his steps. Clive swung his hands in front of him, using his dark magic as a shield in front, then lunging it at Toshiro. He swung his sword in front and downward sending a wave of ice in Clive's direction. Clive didn't have time to dodge as it came hurling towards him, freezing him on the spot. Wendy just stared on at the sight in front of her. Toshiro walked up to the wall of ice slowly, shoving the blade into the ice and twisting it so it would crack. The man fell from the ice unable to move, as If he was paralyzed. Toshiro bent down and put the hand cuffs on Clive before leaning towards his ear. "I am not a kid. By the standards of you kind, I am older then your entire lifespan." Toshiro whispered in his ear before Clive passed out. He stood up and dusted off his new clothing. "Um… Toshiro…" Wendy said quietly. 'Shit. I forgot she was there…' Toshiro cursed him self in his head. He turned his head slightly, thinking of what to say "Sorry, Wendy. I took him out alone. Being treated as a child really puts me on edge." he said finally. "Oh! It's not that… I was just wondering what you meant when you said "Where I'm from…" she said shyly. I forgot I said that… Toshiro thought again "Uhm… I just remembered all of a sudden… but that's all I remembered. Nothing more." he stuttered. That was close… "Oh… I'm sorry for prying.. I was just really curious was all. And I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help in the fight. Like I said… I'm not the best in battle." Toshiro looked at her as the were walking towards the next area to see how Lucy and Natsu were fairing. " Not a worry. Like _I _said before. 'Any one who has the others back is as good a partner as any'. and if need be, you would have had my back." Toshiro said. He turned his head forward for a moment and then turned back. He smiled at her for the fist time since she met him. And she knew that it's a very rare thing for him to smile. But still… there's more to him then we originally thought… the two things he said, were two things she couldn't forget. And she was started to doubt his amnesia. She was going to tell Erza this as soon as possible.

* * *

**Yes the single battles didn't really happen, but they were all supposed to be weak and the main characters aren't! and that's also why Toshiro didn't even use Shikai in his battle with Clive. (BTW I wont be writing about all the battles :p )**


	6. Chapter 6

**So yup! Got my camera back! A miracle I must say. And I've caught up with my homework so I should be able to update again :3**

**Thank you for Reviewing Following and Favouriting everyone! **

**(I will make my paragraph's shorter :) Sorry I didn't realize it until I saw the review and looked back and I'm like... oh god their right :o Thank you for letting me know!)**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 6

Natsu and Lucy had just finished their fight with the man from Grimoire, and were now waiting to meet up with the others. Judging by Natsu's nose, everyone else was done their fighting and Toshiro and Wendy were on their way over. "Lucy.. Something's not right… I smell something else but.. I don't know what it is. Something's blocking my senses." Natsu said uneasily.

"You're probably just imagining it Natsu. You just finished a fight, it's only natural for your nose to be a little wired." Lucy replied trying to ease him. Natsu just nodded in response. It was weird though. It wasn't a tough fight, so his senses should be fine…

Toshiro stopped, leaving Wendy to walk on a head before she stopped to look at Toshiro. "What is it?" Wendy asked. Toshiro didn't respond and just continued to eye the surrounding space. 'I can't pinpoint the location of the last enemy anymore… something's not right' Toshiro thought before turning to reply.. "I-it's nothing" he stammered before continuing on. His walk turning to a jog, as he started to become more anxious.

Natsu and Lucy sat in comfortable silence while Happy flied contently above them, scouting the area before seeing a white fog roll in quickly from seemingly out of nowhere. "Natsu!" Happy yelled, diving down in front of Natsu's face. "Something ain't right Natsu! There's fog! But its not like other fog. It just showed up from nowhere!" Happy yelled franticly. Before Natsu had time to react, a thick fog rolled over Lucy's feet, closing in on Natsu and then filling the entire area, making it impossible to see anything

"Damn it! What did it come from? Natsu, Happy! Where are you?" Lucy called, trying to find their location. "Over here!" called Happy. He was clinging to Natsu so he wouldn't get lost. It wasn't any use though. The fog seemed to go up as high as high could go, so there was no use flying up to see. And the fog made everyone's voice echo, as if coming from all directions.

"Ha… well this is amusing. Watching you all try to find each other in my fog!" A voice came from all directions "I found that you've captured and taken all the remaining members of my guild…." said the eerie voice. "Your guild?" Natsu asked loudly. "Yes. After the previous master was killed and the top members disappeared, I was appointed Master. My name's Ace Hexas." He said in a smug voice. 'Damn it I can't tell where he is! The fog is masking his presents completely" Natsu thought, looking in circles trying to figure out his location.

Toshiro saw the fog in the distance and started to run, Wendy noticing as well and keeping up with Toshiro's fast pace. He knew that was the area of Natsu and Lucy, and that Natsu was probably getting really frustrated with not being able to see what was around him. He also knew that if the problem was fog, then it would be easy for him to deal with. "Wendy! I'm going to run ahead. Can Carla fly you over there?" Toshiro asked while looking back at the girl holding the cat in her arms. "Can you? Carla?" Wendy asked in between breaths. "Yea sure!" Carla said picking Wendy and flying ahead. Toshiro watched as Wendy flew farther into the distance. He used flash step to jump from roof to roof, gaining on the swirling mass of fog.

Natsu was now more frustrated then before with this "Ace" guy. What a coward. Hiding in his fog, not showing his face. It kind of reminded him of Rogue's Shadow drive… not that Rogue was a coward or anything… Natsu was gaining in anger the more he rambled on in his head. "This my magic. It's fog magic that confuses my enemies and mak-" Ace didn't get to finish his self centered speech on how his power works because Natsu was just thrown over the deep end of annoyed. Natsu breathed fire in all directions, distracting Ace and lightening his fog in the slightest. Natsu was just able to make out a figure in the distance before the fog thickened again. Natsu shot his strongest breath of fire at the figure, Hitting right on target as he heard it scream. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, the grin disappearing from his face. His heart skipped a beat and he held his breath, hoping that he was just imagining things… hoping he didn't actually just hear the scream of Lucy. "L-Lucy…?" Natsu's voice sounded incredibly shaken and worried. His breathing became heavier when he didn't cant any kind of response and he started to panic. Happy was speechless. Partly because Natsu's grip had squeezed most of the air from his body. "If you would've let me finish. My fog disorients my opponents and causes them to attack their team mates." Ace said with a small laugh in his voice. Natsu didn't respond to him and started to call for Lucy over and over getting louder each time.

Toshiro jumped to the last roof top. He feared he wasn't in time after he saw Natsu's fire and heard him calling out to Lucy. The calling had stopped now and Toshiro could tell that Nastu and Happy were frantic. The attacker was laughing maliciously at their predicament . His voice made Toshiro cringe as he stared down at the disorienting cloud of fog. He couldn't help but wonder, just what had happened to Lucy to make Natsu so frantic. Toshiro drew his sword and called the command.

"Rain over the frosted heavens. Hyorinmaru!" He called. But instead of swiping his Zanpakto downward, he swung it straight out in front of him. Puling in the cloud and drawing it toward himself before it was brought inside the tip of the sword. Natsu looked around and so did Happy. They both blinked a few times before their eyes landed on Lucy.

"Lucy!" they both called, running towards their friend lying on the ground. Toshiro stood atop the roof looking closely at Lucy. His eyes widened as he saw the burns on her body. So that's what happened. Natsu had done the same thing as He had to Momo. He stared on for a second before raising his head to stare into the eyes of the attacker on the rooftop opposite of him. He raised his sword and his glare deepened. "You are responsible for this I suppose?" Toshiro stated more then asked the question, Gaining and grin from the man. "you could say that" he said in an eerie tone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay! :) Enjoy! ( And thank you for the correction with grammar! I will change that in my future chapters :3 )**

* * *

Chapter 7

A fight had broken out between Toshiro, and the man he'd identified as Ace Hexas. It had quickly turned into a brute force fight by Ace's hands. Considering the match up was not in his favour. Every bit of fog he released was absorbed by Toshiro.

"Damn it!" Ace growled through his teeth as Toshiro dodged his punch. Ace was throwing punch after punch just missing each time. Toshiro's speed had been lowered by great amounts after his injuries from his fight with the hollows and It was difficult to get used to have another blind spot.

In the distance Wendy could see the fog dispersing and two figures jumping from roof to roof. They were locked in battle and she could just see the white of Toshiro's hair and a man much taller with dark brown hair.

"Who's that fighting Toshiro?" Carla asked looking down at her partner.

"I think it's the man who caused the fog earlier.." Wendy replied

Carla flew closer to the scene and the two girls were able to make out a few figures on the ground. One was leaning over the other and shaking them helplessly.

"Is that Natsu and Lucy?" Wendy asked, yelling over the wind in her ears.

"I don't know but I'll hurry there anyway so you can heal them if it is." Carla replied worriedly.

"Lucy please wake up!" Happy said hovering over her. Natsu didn't say anything and continued to shake her. He couldn't take his eyes off the burns that he himself had inflicted on her and he hoped they wouldn't scar her. Natsu finally looked away and to the sky when he heard metal against metal. 'Great' he thought. 'Ace has a dagger.' He watched the two jump from roof to roof locked in battle. Natsu didn't really understand why Ace wasn't using his damn disorienting fog but he guessed it had something to do with Toshiro's ice. Natsu swung his head around to see Wendy and Carla flying over to them.

"Wendy!" Natsu called "I need your help! Lucy's hurt real bad!"

Carla dropped Wendy on the ground and she ran over to help. She quickly got to work healing lucy and after a few minuets, the burns started to fade.

Toshiro was getting a bit tired of this fight. Not to say Ace was extremely weak or anything, considering he had nicked Toshiro with his dagger on his cheek and his arm but enough her enough and this job had to be ended.

Toshiro flash stepped behind Ace and sliced along his back and without using his Shikai he only swung a small amount of ice at his opponent in the shape of spikes. Successfully knocking Ace and pinning him to the ground.

Natsu was shaking, his teeth were clenched and his hands were balled into fists. Wendy hadn't seen Natsu like this in a long time. She didn't even have to ask what had happened to Lucy. she could tell just from her wounds and Natsu's behaviour.

"Umn... You know she wont blame you when she wakes up..." Wendy started quietly. Natsu raised his head and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I mean, I didn't see anything but I know you didn't mean to! I could see the fog in the distance and fog magic users usually use their power shields or confusion... so I couldn't have been your fault and Ill bet Lucy knows that to." Wendy finished hoping that her words would cheer him up a bit. She didn't have time to see his reaction, when there was a thud thud behind them. All four turned to see an unconscious Ace pinned face down to the ground. Toshiro jumping down from the roof he was on and slowly walking over to the scene.

Toshiro stopped a few feet from where everyone was situated, they were all looking at him. Toshiro took a quick glance at Lucy before turning his head to Natsu and sheathing his sword. He looked at Natsu, giving him a sympathetic look. Toshiro was about to say something to him, but Natsu's teeth clenched even tighter and he dropped his head to stare at the ground. Not daring to look Toshiro in the eye, almost as if he was ashamed. Toshiro nodded to show that he understood that Natsu didn't want to say or be told anything right now.

Wendy caught a look in Toshiro's eyes before he turned his head. Sympathy? or maybe Toshiro could empathize with Natsu in a situation like this... but she didn't really understand what it was his eyes were saying.

"Toshiro!" Wendy called after him. Toshiro turned around and gave a questioning look at Wendy.

"What's wrong..? You look upset somehow..." Wendy said after a few moments of silence. the two cats and one distraught Natsu looked over to him. wondering if there really was something wrong. Toshiro was taken aback by this and hesitated to answer.

"Hey! You guys!" Every one turned to see Grey and Erza running towards them. Toshiro looked back to Wendy, using this a distraction.

"I'm uh... going to take Ace to the Mayer. I'll let him know that Ace was the last of them." He said looking at the unconscious Grimore Heart master. In a flash Toshiro was gone. Taking the man with him.

Toshiro made a point of not using flash step on his way to the office. He wanted to be as far away from them as possible at the moment. Wendy and Erza could end up being his biggest problems. He was carrying Ace on his back and his arms were draped over his shoulders.

"The people in this world are a lot heavier" Toshiro complained. Out of nowhere a sharp pain radiated though his head. He looked around as things started to get blurry. He heard a weak snicker from behind him and he saw Ace, still hanging weakly over his back, emitting another type of fog from his body. It looked like a light purple poisonous mist.

"God damn it...!" Toshiro mumbled. he dropped Ace onto the ground and hit him in the temple with the hilt of his sword, knocking him unconscious before grabbing him by the collar and flash stepping to the mayors office. He situated himself the best he could in his woozy state and dropped Ace on the ground in front of the Mayors desk.

"This is the last of them, sir." Toshiro said slurring his words a bit. "One of the others will be here in a little while to collect the reward." Toshiro said quickly before bowing. He turned for the door and flash stepped a ways away from the building, leaving the mayor wondering what had just happened.

Toshiro tried to run closer to where the others were but fell to his knees after only a mile or so. everything got hazy and his ears started to ring. His breathing got heavy as he slowly fell face first onto the stone pathway. Everything around him started to fade and a dark black nothingness completely engulfed him.

A scene played out in front of Toshiro's eyes. There was fire blazing in the background and many Soul reapers were fighting Espada. Him self, Shinji, So-Feng and Kyoraku were fighting Aizen. He had finally run Aizen through with his sword and everything seemed to have a lighter tone as the lieutenants below them were cheering happily at the fact they had one the battle.

"Wait" Toshiro yelled at his counter part who'd just run Aizen through. "Wait!" He yelled again. Nobody heard him and they all continued on. Toshiro couldn't turn away. He was forced to watch as a swirl of smoke left Aizen's body and Ichigo started yelled. The swirled smoke cleared and the scene in front was revealed. Momo was the one hanging form his sword. Not Aizen.

Toshiro watched helplessly as Him self in the past stared in shock.

"Momo.." Both of them said at the same time and in the same tone.

the scene changed without warning as he looked At Natsu Leaning over Lucy. He heard him mumble and Natsu looked as if he was going to cry before Lucy opened her mouth and looked at Toshiro.

"Why... Why Lil'shiro?" Lucy asked with Momo's voice. Toshiro looked at her with horror as the two scenes morphed together before everything started to melt away, leaving Toshiro in the dark black nothingness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry again for the wait! (Btw I'm not very good at the sad stuff so if you could reviw and tell me bout if it was good or bad I'd be realllllyyyy happy :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Toshiro woke up in the same infirmary he was in before he opened his good eye slightly to see the wooden ceiling and walls. He turned his head to the side to see Lucy lying in the bed on the left of his. She had bandages on all the spots she had been burned. Natsu was sitting in the chair beside her bed staring at her, willing her to wake up from her sleep.

"Natsu…" Toshiro's voice cracked when he spoke, obviously from the scar in his throat. Natsu looked up at Toshiro, now sitting up in bed. "It's just as Wendy said. If I know anything of people like Lucy, then I know for a fact that she won't be blaming any of this one you." Toshiro told him. He was just trying to cheer him up enough so that he wouldn't be depressed for to long, considering he will be staying with them for a while to come. The only problem was what he had dreamt while he was poisoned. Even though only awake for a few minuets, every time he looked at Lucy, he saw Momo.

'How hypocritical can I be' he thought his eye becoming blurry at the thought. 'how could I lecture someone else on the subject when I cant even deal with It myself…. Damn it. How lame could I possibly be.'

"He's right you know Natsu.." Toshiro cleared his eye to look in Lucy's direction. So she was awake then…

"He right and you know it. I would never blame you for something like this. It's not like you could see where you were aiming in that fog and it was a dirty trick that man played. So it's time for you to stop moping around and get back on your feet….!" Lucy said, almost yelling the last part. She quieted herself down before continuing. Still looking up at Natsu, who had his eyes lining with tears.

"If you stay hung on the past, then you'll waste the present and have no time for the future." Lucy said in a sweet voice while smiling.

Toshiro looked at her and Natsu. He watched them for a few moments before he couldn't help it any more. 'I won't. I can't' Toshiro thought to himself covering his mouth and biting his lip. He looked down at the sheets of his bed, letting his bangs cover his eye from site. After all, weren't those the same words Momo had told him after she finally woke up? 'Don't stay dwelling on the past, Lil' Shiro. You'll loose site of the present and loose hold of the future." Momo had said those words with a smile running across her face before falling back asleep. And he had thought the same thing until the war with Aizen and what had happened to her. It's probably the reason she said it in the first place. He closed his eye tight. Trying to get the tears to go away. It didn't work though as his eye started to sting. The drops fell onto the sheet as Toshiro bit his lip harder trying to get them to stop falling. He made a small noise that was barley audible but none the less it caught the attention of both Lucy and Natsu.

"Y-you're absolutely right…" Toshiro said quietly trying to steady his breath. "I don't think truer words have ever been spoken. From either one of you." He said slowly before wiping his eye. Natsu did the same and Lucy looked at Toshiro. She watched him slowly look at the ceiling with tears running down his face before silently laying back down and turning his head away like he was embarrassed. Lucy couldn't tell what he meant by "from either one of you" but she knew he had been crying just like Natsu, and it must have been difficult for him. After only a week in fairy tail, most everyone had concluded that he was refined and emotionless. Not in a bad way or anything. It just seemed like he found it hard to trust anyone even though it was clear that he had care in his heart for near anyone. To see a smile must be rare but to see him cry was even more of a rarity.

Natsu tried to ask Toshiro what was wrong and what we meant by those words but Lucy held out her arm motioning to leave him be. Lucy went back to sleep and Natsu lay his head on her bed and went to sleep with her. And once again everything was silent.

"If you dwell on the past, you loose site of the present. And If you loose site on the present, you loose hold of the future." The phrase ran through Momo's mind as she sat once again in Toshiro's empty office, waiting for Rangiku to came back. The phrase was one Toshiro always used and somehow it made everyone brighten their moods. Toshiro had told Momo, after Captain Aizen supposedly died. He had told it to Rangiku after Gin abandoned and betrayed the soul society. Momo had told it to him after he had run her though in the war with Aizen. Kira reminded Rangiku of her old captains Phrase and she Had reminded it to the rest of squad 10. Somehow That old saying of his had spread all over the Sereite over the years and she hadn't even noticed it. After Their captain had died and Rangiku gave her speech, squad 10 finally had a motto of their own. Momo smiled at her thought as she realized that even while he was gone, him memories weren't and he had passed down his legacies to all of his squad.

Momo continued to smile to her self before Rangiku slid open the doors and ran in excitedly. Momo gave a small shriek and fell off the couch. Rangiku looked at her and pulled her off the ground.

"What're ya doin on the floor Momo?" Rangiku asked in a teasing tone as she patted Momo on the head.

"Well you scared me!" Momo yelled at her with a fist in the air before smiling up at her close friend. "Anyway what are you so exited about Rangiku?" Momo asked happily

"Well it's two things actually! The first one is that my Bankai training is going really well! Heineko is actually listening to me!" She yelled excitingly. Before Momo could react though she put a finger to her mouth. "But wait it gets even better! I was called to the head captains office today and he's sending us on a mission to the world of the living! We'll be gone for a week to exterminate some hollows, and then I say we go pick up some Gigai's from Urahara and go shopping for a little while…. And….. It's in Karakura town!|" Rangiku squealed happily. Momo's face lit up at the news. She hadn't ever been to Karakura for a visit before and she couldn't wait.

"I'll go pack!" Momo yelled before running off to her division.

Rangiku saw her off with a wave and a happy smile. After Momo left Rangiku slumped into the sofa and her face dropped. She didn't want to tell Momo about what there mission was really about. She was going to she really was but she felt Momo's spiritual pressure peak in a very happy way and she didn't want to ruin her mood. Rangiku however was in a terrible mood despite how it showed. Sure Bankai training was going well. But it was what the Head Captain had said to her that really pissed her off. "You are to take Liuetenant Hinamori and got to KaraKura to relay some information to Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and the rest, of the recent death of Toshiro Hitsuguya. In all the commotion it seems we forgot to notify them." he had said in gruff voice. She couldn't disagree with him. Even though she wanted to punch out his lights. How could he just forget? Her captain was good friends with the lots and so was she! She thought for sure they had already notified them! She was really worried about how they would react. She knew Renji was to that's why he didn't tell Rukia right away. He was going to but his captain said it had been taken care of. 'Damned lying bastards. They couldn't just forget about her Captain like that!

Rangiku stopped what she was thinking for a minuet. Sure she was worried about how the particular group would act and Karin was another story entirely. But she remembered how close Her old Captain, Captain Shiba, had been with Toshiro.

For the rest of the night Rangiku sat in silence wondering how to relay the message to them.

* * *

**Next chapter wont have much of Toshiro in it and more focusing on Rangiku and Momo! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Dwell On The Past

**So to answer Guest's question, yes Rangiku and Toshiro know about Issin's relations with squad 10 cause they were in his squad when he was captain (in the books) but as for everyone else it shows up in this chapter :3**

**And I edited a picture to make it look like Toshiro does in my story, so it's now the cover for "Heaven's Frozen Portal"! (I got it off the internet before I edited it so... The picture does not belong to me it belongs to someone else... just thought I say so) :)**

**I don't own bleach or fairy tail!**

**Thankyou for reviewing! And Following! And Favouriting!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Momo and Rangiku were packed and ready to be on their way. They stood at the entrance of the Senkimon ready to walk through. Renji Kira and Shuhei were all there to see them off. Every one of them smiling and giving them a small wave. Momo knew that there was another reason this mission was taking place, though she didn't know what it was. She could tell by the way Rangiku acted even though she tried to hide it. She looked up and her tall friend and they silently walked through the gates together.

Rangiku thought all night, but she came up with no strategies to let the group know. She had decided to tell them all together though, even Yuzu and Karin. She figured it was best, so they could support each other. Apparently not even Urahara had been told the news. Rangiku looked longingly ahead. She really wanted to get this over with… she knew she was going to brake down while telling them all. Of course she was indeed looking forward in life but the subject was still bitter.

"Momo…" Rangiku said quietly looking straight ahead. "Fighting hollows wasn't really the reason for us going to the world of the living. The head Captain he, uh… forgot to tell the group in Karakura town about Captain and he sent us to deliver the news since he were the closest to him and Head Captain thought it would be best that way…" Rangiku finished quietly. Momo looked down at her feet, her face dropping a bit before she looked back at Rangiku.

"I understand. I had a feeling there was another reason for all this but I had no idea that's what it was about. Anyway, thanks for telling me before we actually got to Karakura." Momo said with a saddened smile. The two continued down into the Dangai silently before they saw the white light at the end.

As soon as they Entered the skies of Karakura the two girls headed for Ichigo's house, letting go of their spiritual pressures so he knew they were coming. Rangiku really hoped that Issin wasn't there right now. She hadn't seen him since he disappeared a long time before. She knew how he was, and He knew how she was, But Issin and Toshiro were always close. They antagonised each other and while he was there Toshiro seemed really happy. Momo caught this look on her face and huffed to catch Rangiku's attention.

"You'll have to tell Captain Shiba some time or another even if he isn't there." Momo said.

They continued slowly towards Ichigo's house. Momo was biting her lip, as time seemed to be dragging on forever. They finally reached the front doors and as they were about to knock the door flung open to reveal Karin in her soccer uniform.

"Uh Hey Karin…. Are you going out for a game now?" Momo asked sweetly.

"No I don't have to leave for another 2 hours. I was just gonna go and practice some drills in a few minuets. Rukia felt your spiritual pressure so I went to get the door is all." Karin answered

"Could we talk to Ichigo and Rukia for a second?" Rangiku asked quietly. Karin looked at her questioning why she wasn't in her bubbly mood like usual but decided to drop the topic.

"Ya sure. Come in." Karin said moving aside for them to come in the front door.

Rangiku and Momo found themselves in the living room while Ichigo and Rukia were sitting on the couch. Rukia stood up to greet them commenting on how surprised she was and how Momo never came to visit. Ichigo stood up as well towering over Rukia as he did.

"So what brings you to the world of the living?" Yuzu asked coming out from the kitchen.

"That's actually what were here to talk about. It's uh really important…" Momo said turning to Ichigo. "So we were wondering if you could gather everyone here. Like Orihime, Chad and Uryu. And Kisuke and Tessai to. We also need to speak to Karin and Yuzu."

Rangiku looked around at everyone in the room. She saw Ichigo and Rukia of course and Karin and Yuzu but…. Issin wasn't here. She sighed inwardly hoping he was out somewhere.

"Ichigo. Is your Dad home too?" Rangiku asked hesitantly. Holding her breath after.

"Yea he's just upstairs in the shower. When you said everyone you really meant everyone huh?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

Everyone had arrived and they were just waiting on Issin. 'Just like him to be the last on to show up somewhere.' Rangiku sighed. She and Momo were growing more nervous by the second as everyone sat in Ichigo's living room. They were all wondering what they wanted to say and were getting very anxious. Issin came running down the stairs nearly falling down as he did. Everyone looked at him as he ran over to Rangiku. The occupants of the room all knew about Issin once being a captain but they didn't know his connection to Rangiku and Toshiro. Aside from Kisuke, Tessai and Rukia of course.

"I haven't seen you in at least a decade!" Issin yelled giving her a huge hug. Rangiku paled. After seeing his happy-go-lucky face again she knew it was going to be even harder then she thought.

"So how are you Matsumoto?! And how's Lil' Shiro doin? Does he still hate that name?" Issin started asking many questions. Momo was about to speak but she was cut of by Ichigo.

"What do you mean? how do you know Toshiro and Rangiku?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"When I was Captain of squad 10, Matsumoto was my Lieutenant and Toshiro was my Third seat!" Issin said laughing while he did.

"Rangiku used to be higher ranked then Toshiro?" Karin asked in surprise.

"Yea she was, and Toshiro was just like he is now! Except he laughed more, and the little brat always took my food." He said in a matter of fact tone

"If you wouldn't mind Captain Shiba," Rangiku said motioning towards the empty spot on the couch. Issin saw her eyes go blurry and he quickly obliged. "I'm sorry but it's extremely important" Rangiku said. It was getting harder for her to talk with Issin going on about Toshiro like that.

"We were sent h-here by the Head Captain you see…" Rangiku said, her voice cracking as she did. Momo continued for her. Hoping that her voice wouldn't act up.

"It seems that during the commotion, no one was notified. But the Head Captain thought you should all know, so he sent us." Momo said biting her lip again as she had before. She bit it so hard this time that it started to bleed. This was what the two had decided on after all. They would rely on each other when the other couldn't continue.

Everyone in the room looked at each other wondering what had happened. Some started to get ideas on what this was about and they turned to the two girls for confirmation.

"During a fight with hollows, there was a mistake, and the wave of hollows turned out to be more like an army." Rangiku said tears starting to well in her eyes. "Captain Hitsuguya… died in the battle while trying to save the squad and I." Rangiku informed. She was starting to break down but she held herself together to at least say one last thing.

"Even though we told you this. I thought maybe I should say something that Captain would always tell us. He would tell us 'Not to dwell on the past because we'll loose sight of the present. And if we loose site of the present then we'll loose hold on the future.' When he said it, everyone listened. And it's how we got through tough situations. I thought this was as good a Time as any to say it to you." Rangiku said.

Everyone stayed mostly quiet with looks of pain but also understanding of what Rangiku had just said. Yuzu didn't even know how to react. She'd only met him briefly and then she had just teased Him and Karin. She felt guilty all of a sudden. Thinking that she should have said something nicer to him then. Karin looked like she was going to break down at any second. But Issin just looked straight ahead. Rangiku could tell his eyes were starting to get very hazy and tears threatened to fall.

"Well." Issin broke the silence and stood up. And with sorrow in his voice he continued. "He did what any Captain should in order to save his men and I couldn't be any prouder." "Now I think I'm going to head up to bed." Issin turned around to head up stairs to his room clenching his teeth as he went. It was only 3 in the afternoon but nobody stopped him.

After a little while, and very few words, people started to file out of the house. Rangiku felt terrible about dropping the sudden news on them. But they were all his friends and they deserved to know.

They waited until there was only Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Karin left in the room. That was when Momo couldn't hold it in anymore. She so badly wanted to cry. She sat on the couch beside Rukia and brought her knees to her forehead. Rangiku sat beside her, and they all sat in a comfortable silence for another half hour or so before Karin had to leave for her game. She stood up reluctantly with her knees shaking. She refused to cry. She wouldn't. No one said anything as she walked out the door. Heading to the field early to take some practice shots, and relive her frustration.

"Do you have some place to stay while you're here?" Orihime asked. "Cause if you don't you could come to my house." She offered

"That would be great. Thank you Orihime." Momo said.

With that, Orihime, Momo and Rangiku left to get settled in. They said their goodbyes and were on their way. After it was only Ichigo and Rukia left sitting on the couch, Yuzu came out with some hot chocolate and joined them in silence.

"Hey, Karin! What's up with you today? Is something wrong?" One of her friends asked. The game had ended with their team winning by a landslide. They won with a score of 3-8, and 5 of those goals were Karin's.

"Yeah, you looked like you really wanted to take that guy's head off the way you kicked the ball at him!"

"I have to say, you were putting a lot more force in the ball then usual."

She had the same friends as she always had. The same, question asking, nosy friends. Karin looked into the arms of one, and noticed a clip board.

"C-could I see that for a sec?" She asked. She didn't wait for a reply and grabbed the clipboard. She flipped though the pages until she found the one she was looking for. The game roster. She remembered that she put his name down on the roster a while back so Toshiro could give him a hand when he was in town.

Karin couldn't tell what she was right now. She wanted to cry but she also wanted to hit something. Her friends were really confused. They watched her as she stared at the page before ripping the pen of the side and violently crossing out Toshiro's name. She stood looking again with her hand shaking. She shut her eyes tight and put the pen back. She quietly handed the clipboard back and swung her bag over her shoulder. She turned to walk away but the boy with the clipboard put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Karin. Why did you cross out Toshiro's name? Did you get in a fight or something?" Her other friends took a look at the paper as well.

"That's odd… I didn't even know Toshiro was in town. If you got in a fight then just go and make up. It's nothing to be upset about." the boy with blonde hair said, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Toshiro left already." Karin said, trying to keep herself calm.

"Well, when will he back? Just talk to him then,"

Karin didn't reply right away and her friends saw her shaking. She brought her hand up and wiped her eyes as she continued walking again. "Hey wait! Karin!" they yelled pulling back on her shoulder again. She quickly turned around throwing their hands off her.

"I didn't get in a fight with him ok!? Toshiro's not coming back! He's dead! Dead people don't come back!" tears started rolling down her cheeks and she turned to run away. Guess she'd just make up something later. Right now she wanted to go see Grandma Haru. She ran around the corner, leaving her shocked and confused friends behind.

Karin got to Grandma Haru's house. She felt like she needed to be there. There she could cry all she wanted and nothing bad would be said about it. Karin explained everything to her in between her sobs. Grandma Haru didn't really react at first. Kind of like it didn't sink in. You could see how sad she was at the news but she smiled anyway.

"Karin, we always have to keep moving forward. No matter what happens ok? Toshiro wouldn't want you to fret over him." She said sadly.

"You know Granny? Karin said smiling and leaning into her shoulder. "Toshiro always said the same thing. His lieutenant told us how many people have been affected by the one thing he always said.

Every time something would happen and someone would tell me that, I'd get mad and tell them that it wasn't as easy as it sounded. But I guess it was the way he delivered the message that made people believe it. He put feeling into his words. And that's why, I believe It with all my heart now. That one phrase."

Karin stayed at Grandma Haru's for the night. Just like Momo and Rangiku stayed at Orihime's. The news was starting to sink in for everyone just informed. For some it hit harder then others but the one thing Rangiku said helped them through.

"Don't dwell on the past, you'll loose site on the present, and loose your hold on the future,"

* * *

**Ok so that was all sappy, but for good reason! I wanted to show how important he was to all of 'em and that phrase just seemed like something Toshiro would say. And I promise, this is the end of the sad stuff! (for now)**

**And I know tectacly Toshiro is already dead but, as far as they know, he is out of their lives and so... he's dead in their minds...**

**And I don't know the names of Karin's friends so I did the best I could with that :p**

**So anyway tell me what you think! Did I do a good job or bad job? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay! **

**Thanks for reviewing, following, and favouriting!**

**It's a short chapter I know :"( I'm sorrry**

Chapter 10

It had been about a month since Toshiro first landed in this world and so far he hadn't found out much about how to get home at all. The few things Toshiro had found, had been from the library in the back of the guild. He'd found things like the history of Fiore and the details on magic, but nothing useful. None the less he was headed back there again today to check through the written notes.

After what happened in the infirmary, Natsu had calmed down a bit and the matter was no longer spoken of. On the jobs Toshiro had gone on with them since, he noticed that Natsu was still weary about where and when he used his flames. But that was to be expected.

There was something Toshiro was endlessly happy about, Neither Lucy nor Natsu had said even a word to anyone about his 'brake down' and Neither even questioned him about it. For that, he respected them a little more.

"Toshiro! Where're you going?" Lucy called after him. He was headed for the library when he was stopped short by her.

"I was heading to the library for some light reading is all." Toshiro replied. He really hoped shed leave it at that.

"But all that's in there are old books on historical facts and references. wouldn't you want to read something more interesting?" He should have known she wouldn't leave it where it was. Toshiro opened his to give an answer but Lucy just cut him off.

"Oh I get it! Since you have amnesia, you don't remember any of the history!" Lucy concluded.

Toshiro nodded and turned towards the door again.

"I'm headed to the library to, so ill come with you!" Lucy said coming up from behind

"Sure alright." Toshiro replied dryly. Besides, there wasn't any way to change her mind once its made up.

Lucy and Toshiro headed for the library and ended up in opposite sides of the room. Lucy looking through the books on the highest shelf and Toshiro looking through the recent written notes. Toshiro sighed flipping through the papers. He felt Lucy looking at him from the top of the ladder she was standing on

"Lucy, Can I help you with something?" he said sounding exhausted and annoyed. Lucy's giving a huff, slide down the sides. "Nothing at all..."

"I've just gotta come over here and look." she said as she walked to the shelf near Toshiro. In truth she just wanted to see what Toshiro was looking at, so the closer the better.

Toshiro sat down at the desk, looking through the filing cabinets and drawers for recent events. Apparently Fairy tail had some interesting events. He continued through the files until he found a news article on "The grand Magic Games". It read

_'A fierce competition between Fiore's number 1 from 7 years ago, Fairy Tail and Fiore's current number 1, Sabertooth occurred during the Grand Magic Games. Gone for 7 long years, Fairy Tail appears once again and comes from behind to win the Games and beat Sabertooth, regaining their Number 1 position!'_

'After 7 years huh? Well that raises some questions I suppose. I deal with it later.' Toshiro thought.

He tapped the papers on the desk before putting them back in the cabinet. He looked over his shoulder catching Lucy staring at him. She quickly turned back to her book, pretending she wasn't staring in the first place. He sighed and started rummaging through the older cabinet until he found the stack with all the succeeded and failed jobs. All job requests and major events. He really hoped the event 7 years prior would have something to do with how he got here. Most of the jobs were rather straight forward really. And it gave him no information what so ever. He was about to put the stack back in the drawer when he spotted a few papers he'd forgotten in the drawer. He pulled them out and began to read. The hand writing wasn't like the last papers he'd read through. It looked like It was written by Lucy. Toshiro continued on until he found the words "Anima Portal". He read as fast as he could trying to find out more. The write up was on another world called "Edolas" and how Magnolia was sucked into the Portal and turned into an energy source for the second world, save for a few. It wasn't in great detail but… it was something to go off of.

"Lucy, could you come here for a second?" Toshiro asked.

Lucy looked up from her book and turned to Toshiro. She closed the book, slid it back into the shelf and walked over.

"Yea what is it?" Lucy asked. Bending over to match Toshiro's height in the chair.

"Could you tell me more about the other world called 'Edolas'? I find it quite… interesting." Toshiro said looking down at the paper.

"Really? I think it's interesting to! Well probably cause I was there but I'll tell you everything!" Lucy said. She seemed happy just to be able to explain something for once instead of Natsu jumping in. Lucy began explaining and Toshiro listened to every word, sometimes glancing across to look at the burn scars on her arm. Oh god how he wanted to get home. He really missed everyone…

"But yeah, anyway in the end, Anima Portals were all destroyed and we all returned home!" Lucy finished happily.

"So I guess Fairy Tail is quite familiar with other worlds then?" Toshiro asked putting the papers back in the drawer.

"Yeah you could say that…"

"But what if those Anima Portals were to come back?" He asked.

"Well I'm not sure what would happen but it's possible that there are still a few of 'em left behind… but, why do you ask?" Lucy asked. She seemed to be very curious as to why Toshiro wanted to know so much about Edolas and it looked like she wanted answers.

Toshiro looked down at the desk thinking about what he'd been told. He mumbled a quick 'just wondering' before getting up to leave. If they already knew about other worlds then they should be fine knowing about him. And they could help him get home. Only thing is, the news of him being a Soul Reaper could freak them out a bit. And he didn't think they'd appreciate the fact that he lied about the amnesia…

'I'll just have to see where the cards fall. If they find out then they find out, and if they don't then that's Ok to.'


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a very short chapter... I'm sorry!**

**To answer Kukailover's question, no there isn't any pairing between Karin and Toshiro but I did want to make it known that they were really really close friends. :D (Tank youz for reviewing! :3)**

**(I don't own Bleach or Fairy tail!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"I'm telling you Erza," Lucy said in a hushed voice. "There's something not right about Toshiro. It's not like he's bad or anything, there's just something not right…"

"I know what you mean. There have been many clues but I think we should just give him the benefit of the doubt." Erza decided.

"If Master hasn't said anything about it then everything should be alright… right?" Wendy added.

"I guess… but what if Master doesn't realize anything?" Lucy asked.

"I'm pretty sure Master is already aware but if your that curious, then we could go up and talk to him." Erza said, gesturing to Masters office.

The three walked up the stairs to speak to him and Toshiro watched from the corner. Who knew they'd have doubts this early on. But oh well, he couldn't do anything to stop their suspicions, nor did he feel the need to. Toshiro watched their backs as they entered the office before turning back to his tea.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Makarov asked.

"It's actually about Toshiro…. See we've noticed some strange things about him lately. Nothing really in particular just strange." Lucy said

"So we came to ask if you realized this to." Erza added. Macerov thought for a moment before answering. He looked up at Erza with a stern expression and then nodded his head.

"Ive known something was off about him since our first encounter. I looked into his background, but I found no one named Toshiro Hitsuguya in any birth records or past events including him. It could be that ive just over looked something but im not to sure. Actually Lucy, I was hoping to have you talk to your Celestial Spirit, Crux. I thought he would have some information for us." Makarov ended.

Lucy looked slightly embarrassed, considering she hadn't even thought about that. She nodded her head and pulled out the key.

"Gate of the southern Cross!" She yelled. A cross shaped spirit came from thin air. They gave their greetings and Crutz went straight to searching the name Toshiro Hitsuguya. After five minuets or so Crux shot awake to give his findings.

"Toshiro Hitsuguya. There are no records once so ever of his existence." was all Crux answered. Earning a confused look from the occupants of the room.

"However. I decided to do a search on the strange clothes you found him in. And I got a few results. Although there are no records of this is Fiore or any of the surrounding countries. I found that, in the Celestial spirit world, The black robes are called "Shihoksho's" and are typically worn by beings called "Soul Reapers". There is no extensive information "Soul Reapers". They are similar to the beings called Grim reapers which you know to eat souls" Crutz informed.

"So does that mean Toshiro is a Grim reaper?" Lucy asked her face paling.

"No. These beings are different then Grim Reapers and they don't eat souls." Crux said before returning home. Leaving the four in the room completely dumb founded.

"But the question is… what is a soul reaper?" Macarov mumbled to himself. "At any rate, just be careful around him. Until we know what exactly he is, be on your guard alright? We don't know what he does or if he'll do anything similar to eating our souls"

"So what'd you think we should do? Should we just confront him or try to find out more?" Wendy asked Erza. The three were sitting in Lucy's apartment discusing what they should do about the situation.

"And shouldn't we tell Gray and Natsu?" Lucy asked turning to Erza.

"To be honest, I think we should just leave it be. We'll tell Natsu and Gray but we wont confront Toshiro about this just yet.

* * *

"Woah! Toshiro! You're a Soul Reaper?!" Natsu yelled. Toshiro nearly spit his tea out at the bluntness of Natsu's question. So much for quiet under the tree in the yard. He knew they had figured out some things about him but he wasn't expecting to be confronted just a day later.

"Natsu you idiot! What if someone else heard you? sound carrys you know! And Erza said not to say anything and if she finds out we did, she's gonna have our heads!" Gray whispered.

"Anyway… what are Soul reapers?" Gray continued.

Toshiro was at a lose for what to say to this. Really what was he supposed to say? He was in a whole new world that knew nothing about soul reapers, only Grim Reapers. Which he'd read about in the reference room and found that they were appalling creatures and were nothing like Soul Reapers in any aspect. But really, how dense could these two be?

"What kind of answer are you looking for?" Toshiro asked in his usual cold tone.

"Um the true one I guess?" Natsu asked more then said

If Toshiro could just dodge the question long enough then he could figure out how to explain what he is, in the right manner.

"And just what are you doing, you two?" Erza asked from behind the two with her arms crossed.

"W-well... we know you told us not to confront him but we really wanted to know..." Natsu said sheepishly.

"Well now he knows we suspect him of something, Dumb asses!" Erza whispered in there ears. She grabbed a gist full of each of their hair and made them bow.

"Sorry Toshiro, about these two and their accusations." Lucy said glaring down at them. Wendy tried her best to glare at them too but it looked more like a pout then anything.

Toshiro thought for a moment. If he told them he wasn't a Soul Reaper then it would only cause problems later, and if they already knew then it would be best to make it known that he was nothing like the soul eating monster known as the "Grim Reaper".

He looked up at the five wizards and took a sip of his tea. "No need to apologise. Your accusations are correct. I am a Soul Reaper."

* * *

**So in this story, yes In Earthland, the Souls do in fact go to the Soul Society, but the readings show up as if they're coming from The World of the Living. In Earthland, Grim Reapers are common, and weak (but still dangerous) magical creatures from Zeref's book.**

**No one knows about Soul Reapers because the Soul Society doesn't know about Earthland. In Earthland there is no need for Soul Reapers because the Magic in the air makes certain that Souls ALWAYS pass on to the Soul Society and since the Souls there, never have any memory of their living lives, they don't remember there life in Earthland. There are no Hollows in Earthland because there are no Souls to be corrupted. **

**(That is the explanation.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews! And I'm finally at 50 followers! Yay! Thankyouz!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"No need to apologise. Your accusations are correct. I am a Soul Reaper." Toshiro said lightly, hiding his smirk with his cup. The wizards looked completely shocked at the bluntness of his answer. They stood silently not daring to move from their spot.

"S-so you, like, kill people… and stuff…?" Lucy asked quietly. "But that can't be true, I mean if you really do kill people, could a murderer really cry like you did? And Natsu and I saw you… so you couldn't go around killing people…" She added desperately.

"As I'm sure you are aware, Grim Reapers are beings that consume the souls of the living and of the dead. I assure you, I am nothing like a Grim Reaper. Quite the opposite actually." Toshiro stated formally.

"Well if you don't eat souls then… what do you do?!" Natsu asked loudly. Toshiro set his tea down in the grass beside him and he stood up to somewhat match their gaze.

"Allow me to explain from the beginning." Toshiro said casually.

" I am a Soul Reaper. We are beings that have already been taken to the after life. Our job is to help the souls of the dead make their way to the after life called the Soul Society. We also defeat and purify corrupt souls that have been turned into terrible monsters known as Hollows. I cant go into details about it but we are only there to protect the world of the living. It is a place unknown to you as is the Soul Society. Neither of these worlds have ever collided with your world until, during a terrible accident, I was transported to this place, where you found me. All of my memories were indeed intact but after a short conversation with you all I realised I was not in either world, and if I told you that, you would probably think of me as a delusional child. Which I assure you I am not." Toshiro finished his long winded explanation and looked back at the wizards in front of him.

No one dared to move as they were all completely confused about this. It was the white cat Carla who broke the silence.

"So what made you decide to tell us all of this then?" Toshiro looked down at the blue and the white cats. He hadn't realized they were there and he suddenly felt sorry that he'd accidentally ignored them.

"Well, while researching to find a way home, I discovered an incident that occurred 7 years ago in Magnolia. I had Lucy explain in detail about it and found that the incident with "Edolas" was an occurrence when an Anima Portal transported all of magnolia into a separate world. Since you already knew about separate worlds, I figured it would be alright. I just let things play out because… what's the harm in having a little 'fun'?" Toshiro said while smirking up at them. It took them by surprise because he looked incredibly devious when he smiled like that.

"So then… you're from a different world. You're a 'Soul Reaper'. And you're not going to eat our souls?" Natsu asked. Before Toshiro could answer however, Gray cut in.

"Wait so if you've already been to the afterlife then… does that mean you're… dead? He asked hesitantly.

"To answer all you questions, yes I'm from another world. Yes I'm a Soul Reaper. No I will not 'eat' your souls. And yes. I am dead and have been for some time." Toshiro said reaching down to pick up his tea. All their mouths opened in shock and their eyes widened a mile. He was expecting a reaction like this. Of course they'd be a little hesitant about him now that they knew he was dead and of course they'd be mad about him lying about the amnesia. It couldn't be helped though. He sighed and looked back up at their shocked faces. And just when I was really beginning to like it here.

"That's so awesome!" Natsu said raising a fist in the air. This time it was Toshiro's turn to gape. He didn't reply. He only made a small Umn noise and tilted his head. Erza caught the reaction and stepped forward.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we finally know the truth about you. There's no need for us to worry now. Even if you lied about having amnesia. None of that matters really. I mean were friends right? And you're still a part of Fairy Tail." Erza said smiling down at him

To be honest Toshiro wasn't expecting that reaction at all. He fully expected everyone to hate him now but apparently he really knew nothing on how these people behaved. He closed his as and let out a huff. One side of his mouth turned up slightly. He doesn't smile often but they all knew what he was thinking.

"Come on! Let's head back to the guild!" Wendy said happily. Everyone followed her motioning along Toshiro as well. He followed behind them with one hand wrapped around his empty cup and the other in the pocket of his Shihoksho.

"Oh yea! Toshiro, do you want us to keep quite about what you are?" Lucy asked Toshiro thought about this for a minuet before giving an answer.

"I leave that up to you. It's your family after all. Besides I'm sure you'll at least have to tell your master. Right?" Toshiro asked

"Well your right there" Lucy said "But otherwise, we'll let everyone else figure out on their own Okay?" She added with a smile.

* * *

After they had announced the death of Captain Hitsuguya, Momo and Rangiku stayed with Orihime. For the rest of the week, everyone seemed to be really upset. But non more then Issin. Though Rangiku had only seen him once after, he was really a sad sight to see. She wondered if maybe there had been a better way to brake the news to him. But she could think of nothing and it's not like she could do anything about it now.

Momo and Rangiku finished their job and returned to the soul society. Watching the sadden waves of the group as they turned back through the Senkimon. Leaving them all to themselves.

Their routine continued day after day for the next few weeks. Momo helped her Captain, (Shinji) with the paper work and helped her squad. Shinji tried to cheer her up a bit when he could but she insisted that she was fine. Rangiku kept her squad in order and led a few missions into the Rukon district. Apparently, Momo had already taken care of telling Her and her Captain's Grandmother the news. But every time she entered the Captain's district, she couldn't help but pay her respects to the Old Lady. In the late afternoons, she trained for her Bankai. In the late nights, she went to hang out with Kira, Renji, Shuhei, and Momo.

So far, No body had been placed in the empty Captains position. Rangiku hoped that soon enough, she would be able take her Captains place, and lead squad 10 to the top. She hoped to live up to her Captain reputation and be a great inspiration to her subordinates. But to do that, she would have to work and train hard. And she was prepared to do just that.

* * *

The Hell Butterfly flew through all the Captains windows alerting them to a meeting. They all arrived in the squad 1 barracks and waited for the Head Captain to speak.

"Captain Kurotsuchi would like to present something to us." his gruff voice resounded through the room. Snapping all the Captains to attention. Mayuri stepped forward with his usual scary looking face and smiled widely.

"After examining some of the Spiritual energy on the field the 10th Captain supposedly died on, we found that Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya…. Is still alive."

* * *

**I wasn't sure how to really break the news... I almost feel like I revealed to much to Fairy tail... but oh well :p (And sorry I was late updating.. I had an ISU that I had to finish :s) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry! There was a blackout in my area so I couldn't update... but I'm here now! :D**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya…. Is still alive" He said with a very malicious smile.

The other Captains gaped in shock while The Head Captain opened one of his eyes.

"Care to explain your reasoning for this, Captain Kurotsuchi?" He asked sternly.

"Well you see! We, in the science department, just finished examining the Spiritual pressure left on the field where Captain Hitsuguya supposedly died. As it turns out, there was indeed an odd spiritual pressure that caused the Hollows to retreat, Just as the Little brat's Lieutenant said. But this spiritual pressure didn't only cause the Hollows to retreat. Some of the Hitsuguya's spiritual pressure was caught in the other. We concluded afterwards that His spiritual pressure was somehow dragged up into a rift in space. Since we was unable to move at the time, he had no way of fighting this strange force." Mayuri finished while his grin grew even wider. "However. He was indeed alive when he was dragged through the Rift in space, I can not prove that he is still alive at this moment. Although the Brat hasn't been one to give up so easily…"

"Do you have means to travel through that rift?" The Head Captain asked him.

Mayrui's grin dropped alittle. He was obviously proud of his findings… but not happy that he hadn't found a way through.

"Well….you see… not yet. After Hitsuguya disappeared, the rift closed itself back up. Apparently this was all a case of "The wrong place, wrong time."

"The department of research and Development is working on a way to re-open that rift to retrieve him."

The rest of the meeting consisted of discussing matters of retrieving Toshiro. Although many of the Captains were certain Mayuri just wanted to research and dissect any specimens beyond the rift, they were exited none the less. After all Toshiro was an important part of the Gotei 13. When the meeting ended, Ukitake was the first to leave. He flash stepped immediately to the Squad 10 barracks, to tell Rangiku of the news.

"Rangiku!" Ukitake called happily. He knew Rangiku had been very depressed when the incident had occurred. And even though she was getting through it well, he knew she was still grieving. At least now he could give her some hope. "Rangiku!" He called again. He opened the door to the old Captains office only to find her doing something he'd never seen her do in all her life.

"Rangiku…? Are you… doing the paper work?" He asked incredulously.

"Well of course! If I want to lead Squad 10 to the top, I've gotta' to the work!" She replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, I think you should stop. You'll definatly want to here this." He said with a smile. Rangiku put her brush down and turned his way. Of course she wanted to hear if it was that important!

"Captain Kurotsuchi isn't positive yet… but after he examined the Spiritual Pressure, he found that Captain Hitsuguya didn't die on the field. His body was absorbed into a rift in space and transported somewhere else. Its not certain if he is alive or not but Captain Kurotsuchi concluded that he most likely is." Ukitake finished. He watched Rangiku's face turn into blank expression before she put her hands to her mouth and her eyes started watering. She then jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. She quickly apologized and got of. Rangiku was overjoyed and said her many thanks to Ukitake then ran off to tell Momo.

Momo!" Rangiku yelled, waving at her friend. She didn't have to run very far because Momo was on her way over as well. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah! My Captain told me the news as soon as he returned from the meeting… isn't it great?!" Momo yelled back to Rangiku. They met each other in the middle and Rangiku Gave her a suffocating hug.

"This calls for a drink right? I'll go tell Kira and the others! And you miss are actually going to drink some Sake, Kay'?" Rangiku said

"I will I promise!"

* * *

"So Master, what Crux said was true. Toshiro is a Soul Reaper… but I think he'd be better to explain what a Soul Reapers is exactly" Erza said and stepped back. Gray Motioned for Toshiro to step forward. He explained everything he had told the others. Nothing more. Nothing less. The Master was as surprised as the others about the news, but took it very well. They all exited his office and made their way down stairs. Toshiro couldn't help but stare back at the office door. 'Master Macerov is much more understanding than the Head Captain.' He thought to himself. He stopped midway down the stairs. Did he just think '_Master_ Macerov'?

"What is it Toshiro?" Lucy asked. He turned away from the door and back to Lucy. She had stopped climbing down and held a concerned look on her face.

"Hm? It's nothing." Toshiro said. He closed his eyes and started walking down again. Passing Lucy as he did.

Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and Erza sat down at the bar and motioned for Toshiro to sit down.

"So you've been stayin at Gray's apartment right?" Erza asked him.

"From time to time yes." Toshiro replied cooly.

"Yea! He's supposed to stay at my place during the nights, but he just disappears!" Gray yelled at him, sloshing his mug of beer at the same time.

"It's not like it's mandatory for me to be there at all times ya know." He said shrugging.

"Well, now that we know more about you, Toshiro. Why don't you officially become part of our team! Natsu said happily

"Officially?" Toshiro asked quizzically.

"Well it's not like there's an initiation or anything. Just that you'll be called a part of Fairy Tail's strongest team." Lucy said happily.

"And of course, this way we could help you find a way home" Erza said with a wink. Toshiro stared at her without saying anything for a while.

"You'll help me find a way home? Why?" This time it was Erza's turn to stare.

"Well that should be obvious. Like we said before, you are part of Fairy Tail. There fore you are part of our family. And don't forget it!" She said

The Group talked with their newest member for a while before heading their separate ways. Off to their own homes.

"Toshiro? you comin' to my place tonight?" Gray asked

"I will in a little while. I'm going for a bit of a walk first." Toshiro said turning in the opposite direction. "And gray, for gods sake. Put on a shirt." He huffed as he walked away. He heard Gray yell something like 'Whatever' Before Toshiro turned the corner. He really was enjoying the cold winter air on his walk. it started snowing and Toshiro stopped to look at the sky. He let the snow fall in his palm and watched his breath turn white. He heard footsteps come up from behind him and he grabbed the Hilt of Hyorinmaru. He turned on his heel and brought his sword up to the person approaching.

"Holy shit, Toshiro Put that thing away!" Lucy yelled with her hands in the air. Toshiro reared back and sighed, putting away his Zanpakto.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that!" Toshiro said irritated .

"I was hardly sneaking. I was walking." She replied putting her hands on her hips. "Why're you so on edge?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Hhh. Spiritual Pressure is harder to detect in this world and I was a little distracted." Toshiro said. he sounded very annoyed at the fact he was caught off guard like that.

"But what are you doing out here so late Toshiro?"

"I was taking a walk. the weather is quite nice right now."

"I'll come with you! My house is this way anyways..." Lucy said running up behind Toshiro who had already started walking. She stayed silent for a while and so did he. She went to look down at the white haired boy and she noticed something a little different. He was no longer at chest level with her. He was at least 6 inches taller. That put him just below her ear. Was it normal to grow that much in just over a month?

"Is something the matter?" Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow to Lucy.

"Well, no! It's just that I just realized that you've grown a whole lot since you came here." Lucy said. She knew how much he hated to be called 'short' or 'kid'. So she hoped being taller would lighten his mood.

"Really?" Toshiro said stopping and looking down at himself. "I hadn't really noticed. I would Guess it's probably the cause of the magic and Earthanano in the atmosphere in this world." He said. He may not have changed the look on his face but Lucy could tell he was happy to hear about his height.

"Well you've grown at least 6 inches!" She said continuing to walk. The two walked on in silence for a while. Toshiro was enjoying the silence.., watching the snow piling up on the roofs and trees. He really loved this time of year.

"Could I... ask you something Toshiro?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Yes what is it?'

"Well It's been bugging me for a while, but a while back, when both of us were in the infirmary you said "I don't think truer words have ever been spoken. From either one of you.'. It was when I told Natsu not to dwell on the past. But... what did you mean by 'from either one of you'?" Lucy asked curiously.

Toshiro opened his mouth to give an answer but quickly closed it again. he pulled his Zanpakto off his back, still in it's sheath and held it up to the light of the moon.

"It.. was something I always said back home. Every time someone I knew was having a hard time, usually when one of their close friends died on the field. I would always tell them 'Don't dwell on the past. You'll loose sight of the present, and loose your hold on the future.'. I never expected them to just forget about their good friends. I just didn't want their lose to drag them down. Apparently those words made a pretty big impact, as not long after many people knew about what I would always say. And somehow, the words always seemed to make them realize I was right."

" However, there was a war between the Soul Society and the Traitors. Many things happened and my closest friend was put into A coma. It was my fault that she was injured that badly, run through the chest with a sword. After the Winter War had ended and everything returning somewhat to the way things had been before, I just stopped. I couldn't forgive my self for what I'd done. For not being strong enough. I stopped believing the very words I had spoke to everyone. The only thing I thought about was my hatred for Aizen, the Leader of the opposing side. I stopped looking forward. And when Momo finally woke up from her Coma, She said the same words that I had told her not even a year same saying I told everyone. She then told me it wasn't my fault, before she fell asleep again. I didn't believe what she said. Even after she started her recovery. But after witnessing what happened when Natsu hit you with his Flames, and after what you said to him, I finally realized how completely ignorant and stupid I'd been. I was so absorbed in myself that I hadn't even realized it. That's what I meant by those words. You and Momo are very much alike." Toshiro finished.

He opened his eyes wide. Realizing how much he had just said. He turned to Lucy. Her face was sad and shocked at the same time. It made sense in a way. After all, He had just admitted that he'd participated in a war. And even more than that, he had just admitted that he was weak. And the latter seemed like something impossible for Toshiro.

"This is your house, is it not?" Toshiro asked when she didn't answer.

"Uh.. yea, it is. Thank you for telling me and letting me walk with you, Toshiro." Lucy said bowing before turning to unlock her door. But She stopped before she entered. "Toshiro. We will find you a way to return to your home. I swear on the First Master's Grave. We will get you home."

Toshiro watched her leave into her house before walking back the way he came. He held his sword up to the moon once again. It was ungodly bright and the stars around it weren't even visible due to the snow. The flakes fell in front of his eyes and he brought his Zanpakto back down and strapped it on his back.

"I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes. I know I said to much. Right... Hyorinmaru?"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was sappy! I wanted Toshiro to lighten up a bit because of the way Fairy Tail treats him, Ya know? **

**Tell me what you think! Tanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sooo sorry I took so long! I had a major block -.- Anyway this is going to be a pretty dull chapter and we're not going to see what goin on in the Soul Society for a while :s Thanks for the Reviews\Follows\Favourites guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Hey Erza!" Lucy called. Walking up to the bar. "We're gonna start looking for a way home for Toshiro today right?"

"Well that is the plan yes. But I really don't know where to start. I was hoping that master could find us a way into the Council Library… but I'm not sure if that's even possible." Erza answered looking down at her glass.

"Well I have an idea. What if we went to Blue Pegasus and had Hibiki use his archive to find some information?" Lucy suggested

"We could do that I suppose… Good idea Lucy" Erza said flashing Lucy a smile.

"Do what?" Toshiro inquired, pulling on his Hiori. The two girls turned around to see him with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised.

"Well, we were talking about going to visit an old friend of ours, Hibiki. He uses Archive Magic. He know look up any sort of information and study the particles in the air and stuff! We owe a lot to Blue Pegasus… they're really good friends of ours." Lucy said happily. Toshiro wondered why it was that they 'owed' them a great deal but he just let it be for the moment.

"So you think that Hibiki could help me find a way back to my world?"

"That's the idea. Oh! Are you worried about Blue Pegasus finding out about you being a Soul Reaper?" Erza asked

"No, I don't particularly mind either way. However I think it would be best if you only said what is mandatory." Toshiro said sounding quite bored. Lucy was about to say something when Natsu walked up to them.

"So when do we leave? And why wasn't I included in this conversation?!" Natsu yelled.

"Jeez. You don't have to be so loud. We were gonna tell you as soon as Gray got here and then we were gonna head out." Lucy sighed.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Happy whined. "I don't think Natsu can hold his stomach much longer…" The blue cat continued, giving a huff at Natsu. They had all boarded the train and headed for The Blue Pegasus Guild. It wouldn't be long before they arrived and Natsu was looking as sick as ever. He'd forgotten to ask Wendy to cast Troia on him before they left… and now she'd already left on a job with Carla. Great.

Erza and Gray were sitting quietly while Lucy was reading 'Sorcerer Weekly' and Toshiro was simply looking out the window. Watching the white landscape go by in a whirl, needless to say this train wasn't his favourite way of transportation. He used his feet to get where he needed to go and the train kept hitting these god offal bumps and zags. It was starting to get on his nerves and he was getting very bored. Not that he'd admit it

Gray opened his eye to see what was going on outside considering how much the wind had picked up quite a bit.

"Looks like a blizzard out there. Not that I particularly mind but… it wasn't even snowing just a minuet ago." Gray said nonchalantly. This snapped Toshiro out of his mood for a minuet, thinking Gray's comment was directed at him.

"Oh sorry…" Toshiro said still looking out the window. The snow started to die down a little bit, and Toshiro got a strange look from Gray.

"Sorry bout what? Doesn't bother me any. And it's not like you had anything to do with it." Gray said shrugging his shoulders. He looked back at Toshiro who was giving him a small glance from the side.

"Lemme guess. You do have control over the weather don't you?" Toshiro didn't answer and just turned his gaze back to the window. "I'll take that as a yes than. Teach me that sometime kay?" He waited until he heard and Hn noise come from Toshiro before leaning back and closing his eyes again. He was surprised that Toshiro had enough power to control the weather like that but Gray wasn't about to tell Toshiro that.

The rest of the ride was indeed pretty uneventful. Gray, Erza, Lucy and Toshiro were quiet the rest tof the time while Natsu complained from time to time about how bumpy the train was (Which Toshiro was tempted to agree) and Happy was fanning Natsu the entire time.

* * *

"Well what brings Fairy Tail here this afternoon?" the Master of Blue Pegasus asked.

"We were actually wondering if we could talk to Hibiki. Is that alright?" Lucy asked kindly

"I don't see why not. Wait here and I'll get him for you. Okay darlings?" He said happily. Toshiro was a little taken a back by their Masters choice of attire but decided but to say anything. After all , why would you insult one who was about to help you? Never the less, he was very curios as to what this Hibiki was like so when The Master rounded the corner along with a normal looking guy, he was somewhat relieved that a sensible guy would be helping him .

"Erza! Lucy! You to are looking a lovely as always!" said kissing both of their hands. Toshiro smirked. And here he thought he was going to be dealing with a sensible person. Rangiku would love to hang out with this guy. He thought rolling his eyes.

"So what brings you here to Blue Pegasus?" Hibiki asked politely.

"Actually, we're here to ask a favour of you." Erza replied.

"A favour? And what might this favour be?"

"It might take a while to explain but it has to do with our newest member over there" Erza said, pointing over to Toshiro. Hibiki looked over to where Toshiro stood and his gaze immediately landed on his scars, and eye patch. It wasn't like he hadn't got people starring at him before because of his features, but after he'd got these scars it'd had gotten much worse.

"Is something the matter, Hibiki?" Toshiro asked, snapping Hibiki out of his trance.

"Ah no. I was just wondering was you got those scars ya' know?"

"It was a terrible accident. However that's actually some of the topic that I was told you could help me with. Could you take some time to hear the explanation?" Toshiro asked him. He hadn't meant any kind of offence… but to Toshiro, the statement came out a little harsh. Luckily Hibiki didn't look like he'd taken any offence and just gave an eager nod.

The small group sat down together at one of the tables and began their discussion. They only said the things that needed to be said but even still, Hibiki looked dumbfounded.

"S-so. Toshiro here is from another world entirely. Not from Edolas but somewhere else called the soul Society? And he needs to find a way home. So you need my Archive magic?" Hibiki summarized.

"Yes that's Pretty much the deal. So yer gonna help us right?" Natsu said leaning over the table. Hibiki didn't really answer right away but after a few minuets he gave a nod.

"Sure! Anything for a member of Fairy Tail." He answered. Toshiro's face light up a little at the news and Gray just barley caught it. It was nice to see Toshiro actually happy for once.

"I'll tell you what. I'll start looking up some information on portal and phenomena like that now. But considering you've already talked with Crux who, I hate to admit, has more resources than me, I don't think I'll come up with much. If I don't find anything than we'll arrange for a time for you all to take me to where you found Toshiro and I'll do some research on the magic particles there. That should come up with something." Hibiki offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Erza smiled.

They stayed at the table for quite some time while Hibiki checked all through his archive, although the only thing he came up with was a few things about Edolas and Anima portals. The Anima portals were helpful but it told them nothing of how to open one. Let alone open it to the right world.

"So then. I guess we'll have to head to the place where the portal was first opened to find out anything. Sorry about this Toshiro" Hibiki said, shutting down his Magic.

"It's not a problem. I should thank you for helping me at all." Toshiro answered bowing his head.

"Not a problem really."

They said their Goobye To Hibiki and his Master and they headed down the drive. By now night had already fallen and the snow had completely stopped. By the next week, Toshiro might have some leads. That gave him some hope at least. All he could do is wait. Wait until he could see his home again.

* * *

**So I need your guy's opinion... I want Fairy Tail (the main group) to know a little of Toshiro's past... should I use the book Memory Days from Fairy Tail? Or should I use the Sword Reminiscence from Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion? Tell me what you think in the Reviews if you could (I'm not to tech savvy :p) **

**Tanks guys :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Omygod I had such a hard time writing this :s I actually rewrote it a few times... (hence way its short... it used to be like 2500 words) any way very sorry for the delay and sorry if maybe the Memory days book isn't exactly the same here :(**

**Enjoy! Please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 15

"So we have to wait a week from now then?" Wendy asked.

"Yep! 7 days and we go to bring Hibiki to where we found Toshiro" Natsu said.

"Speaking of Toshiro… where'd he go now?"

"He left my place early this morning. Said something about looking trough the library." Gray said plainly. Lucy looked over to the doors to Fairy Tail's library.

"Why don't we go give him a hand? What ever he's looking through there for, he cant do it alone." Lucy said. Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and the two Exeeds headed for the door to the library.

"Hey Toshiro! Whatre you doing?" Natsu asked, leaning over the railing.

"I'm looking though books. What does it look like?" Toshiro asked, staring contently at a large book he held in his hand.

"Toshiro. I know you want to get home as quickly as possible but… you wont find anything in here that wouldn't have shown up in Hibiki's archive." Erza said solemly. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her and the side of his mouth tilted into a small grin.

"I am aware of that you know. I just have to bid my time is all. I'm not looking for any information concerning alternate worlds. I simply reading all of Fiore's culture and history." he said closing the book. "After all, when I return home, ill want to have some sort of information to offer to the Head Captain."

"Well that makes sense. But you know not everything in here is about culture and history you know. Why don't we all help pick out some good books for you?" Wendy offered.

"Do as you wish." Toshiro sighed. So much for quiet time he had hoped for.

All of Natsu's team were pulling books left and right and stacking them by Toshiro who was reading at an incredible pace. There were many books in the library and it even smelled of old books. He really was very fond of libraries. But this one was by far his favourite. Toshiro climbed the latter to the center of the shelf when a book caught his eye. It had a white spine with no writing on the side. He carefully pulled the book out and jumped off the latter, barley making a sound. He looked at the cover of the book and saw the four leaf clover covering the majority of the page. It was very rustic looking cover and the title was quite interesting.

"Memory days?" he read aloud to himself. Natsu picked up and turned his head quickly.

"Toshiro! don't open that book!" he yelled, causing the others to turn around. They all saw what Toshiro was opening and ran right for him. Tripping over each other as they did. "Toshiro!"

Toshiro opened the book and a bright pink light shone up towards the sky just as the others tried to grab it out of his hands. He let out a shocked gasp as himself and everyone around him dissolved in a flash.

* * *

Natsu woke up lying under a pile of people. He was still a little groggy but it looked like they were in some kind of rubble...

"G-get off!" Toshiro growled at them. Natsu looked down to see that Toshiro was the one they all landed on.

"Ah ha… sorry Toshiro…" He said pushing the others off of him to let Toshiro out.

"Ugh. Anyone care to explain what just happened?" Toshiro asked sounding completely pissed. He looked down at the book he was still holing and then back up to his surroundings. His face froze when he realized where he was. This was Karakura town.

Erza pulled herself off the ground and dusted the dirt of her clothes. "Sorry Toshiro. I really thought that book was gone for good… Anyway, that book is called memory days. It brings the one who opened it back to a memory that they don't like. Although… you weren't thinking of a certain memory were you?" she asked.

"No. I wasn't. its possible that the book reacted differently because of what I am." Toshiro said flipping through a few pages of the book.

"So we're in Toshiro's world?" Natsu asked looking around at all the rubble.

"No. you're looking at a town from the World of the living- that other world I was telling you about. Although this is only a synthetic version, because of certain circumstances…" Toshiro answered.

His face turned into a terrible scowl as he tossed the book over his shoulders at Erza. She caught the book with a small yelp and looked at Toshiro who had a terrifying aura around him.

"Tell me. Is there anyway out of this?" Toshiro asked. Erza noted the desperate sound of his voice. It wasn't fair that this had happened to him… but she knew there was no way of avoiding this. The effect would last for 6 hours, and during that time, one of his worst memories would be replayed.

"I'm sorry Toshiro… there really isn't a way out of this. After 6 hours the book will bring us back to our time, so long as we are all holding the book." Erza said dropping her gaze.

"So you mean to tell me that we've actually gone back in time?" Toshiro asked stunned. Erza nodded her head and turned to Natsu and Gray , who were trying to go explore.

""If we've truly gone into the past then you three," Toshiro said nodding at Happy Gray and Natsu "Will not do anything to change my future. Got it?!"

Erza, Lucy and Wendy silently agreed with him on this. They really didn't want to cause Toshiro any more trouble. Or piss him off any more than he already is...

"Right now, People in this world won't be able to sense any of your spiritual pressure. Especially because of the over the top pressure coming off of a man we were fighting. But still try to keep your presence low. Be as discrete as possible and try not to be seen." Toshiro said. "Alright. Let me see where we are." he said as the all followed him out of this building. He stopped when he got to the exit. "And one more thing. Wendy, no matter how much you want to, don't help anyone. It could change the future and we really can't have that." He said with a small tint of despair in his voice. The others stood wondering what he meant by that as he continued walking out of the building.

Their questions were soon answered when right outside the building, they saw a man who had his head cut neatly in two, and a pool of blood surrounding looked like a major battle took place there not to long ago, seeing the amount of damage and blood splattered everywhere. The man had what looked like long blonde hair and his corpse wore an odd white outfit. Wendy and Lucy both looked as if they were going to be sick and Erza turned away from the scene. Gray and Natsu had shock written on their face as the looked at the capacitated man on the rubble.

"Toshiro what is this.?!" Gray asked him.

"This, is the winter war."


End file.
